The Turning Point
by Tollian
Summary: Why did Vakama give in to the Hordika? And what happens after he does? Based on the Bionicle Movies. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

The Turning Point

"I . . . I don't know," Vakama said, looking over his old city Ta-Metru.

"I understand," Roodaka said. "You need time to think it over. That is understandable." She tapped her chin in thought, making a metallic click as she did so. "I can give you until this afternoon."

Vakama grunted. Roodaka smiled and walked towards the door, her blue Visorak scrambling to get out of her way. "Oh, and Vakama?" she asked from the door. "Make the right decision. I would hate to lose a potential friend." With one last chilling smile the door closed leaving Vakama alone with his thoughts.

He slipped down to the floor, leaning his back on the wall and sighed. The queen's offering was tempting, but how could he? How could he betray his fellow Toa?

Because they betrayed him. His one fist clenched tightly at the thought of his former friends. They who said they wanted him as leader, but then criticized every decision that he made. _No, not everyone,_ he thought. Nokama was usually supporting him when others would not. Nuju made helpful criticisms about the consequences and Whenua used his knowledge of Metru Nui's history to make suggestions to help the plan succeed. And when Vakama himself doubted his idea Onuwa gave him confidence, reminding him of past victories. They always seemed confident in Vakama.

_Not Matau. _The thought of the Toa of Air enraged him. Matau never had any hesitation to point out any flaws in Vakama's plans, or how they came out. The green Toa was also the most vain Toa Vakama had ever met. Not to mention he had never held belief in Vakama. He had called Vakama's visions madness, calling him cross-wired at every chance. Vakama growled. Maybe it would be worth working with Roodaka just to make Matau pay.

But, wasn't Matau also the very first one to congratulate Vakama when he found his mask power? And hadn't they made civil, even pleasant, conversation on the ride from and back to Metru Nui? And wasn't he the one who blamed Vakama when the ship crashed, an angry voice asked.

"That was _his_ fault," Vakama growled. "He was steering badly. But . . . There was a storm. But it wouldn't have mattered if I drove; he would have blamed it on me despite the weather. But . . ." His fist came down on the metal floor, making a resonating clang. "Why can't I make up my mind?" he yelled.

"Perhaps you aren't thinking of the right question." Vakama jumped. He hadn't planned on being answered. On all fours, with his Rhotuka spinner up and ready, Vakama looked for his visitor. "You aren't going to shoot a fellow Toa, are you Vakama?" the stranger asked, appearing in front of Vakama. When the Toa-Hordika saw him he gasped.

"L-Lhikan?" he asked, standing up.

Lhikan smiled in as friendly a manner as he ever had. "Yes, Vakama. Is it so hard to believe?"

"But—but you're dead. I saw you die," Vakama stammered.

"True. But strange things happen in visions." For the first time Vakama looked at his surroundings, to find there were none.

"I—I'm having another vision?"

"Of a sort. You need help, Vakama. You're faced with a difficult decision and the Hordika poison is affecting your mind."

Vakama sighed. "I'm so confused, Lhikan. Part of me is screaming that this is madness, and that this isn't my destiny. That I'm deserting my duty by leaving the Toa."

"So, what's keeping you from that decision?"

"There's another part of me that says that the Toa deserve to be abandoned and punished, that there's nothing else I can do. And, oh Lhikan, she offered me Ta-Metru. Surely nothing can be more important than my home."

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you, Vakama. The Great Spirit is more important, and our duty to him should be above all else."

"Maybe for Toa. But, for Hordika? How can I?"

"Go back to your fellow Toa, Vakama, help them find Ketongu. He'll be able to cure all of you and return you to your true Toa forms."

"No."

"No?"

"Lhikan, I'm stronger now as Hordika. I can prove myself to them now. I'll prove that I can be a good leader."

"Vakama you're mad."

Taken aback Vakama asked "What? You're calling me mad now?"

"Yes. Are you so gone as to forget the three virtues? Unity, Duty, Destiny: it starts with unity. Together with the other Toa, you are strong, and not before."

But Vakama was no longer listening. "You, of all people, would call me crazy? Before you died, you said 'trust my visions.' Are you taking that back? You would betray me as well?"

Seeming to realize that he had made a mistake, Lhikan took hold of Vakama by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Vakama. I would never betray you. But what you speak of is madness. The Vakama I know would never think such thoughts." Vakama looked down at his feet until Lhikan gave him a violent shake and said, close to yelling, "Listen to me! The Hordika is getting a hold on you. Don't forget who you are, Vakama. _You are a Toa_."

Vakama growled. He threw Lhikan off and said in a harsh voice, "Not any more." Lhikan gave one last look at Vakama, one of regret and betrayal, before Vakama was once again surrounded by Visorak webs in the Coliseum. The sun had sunk down in the sky and in its light Roodaka stood tall and menacing. "Well, Vakama?" she asked.

"Tell me what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to say thanks for anyone who reviewed and expecially to Whale Shark 7 who gave me some great ideas.

Chapter 2

It had been several days since Siderak had put Vakama in charge of the Visorak horde, and Vakama was quite impressed. The horde was extremely efficient and needed little rest. They were also very obedient, much more so than the Toa. Vakama smiled. No one dared question his orders here. From where he was high up in the Coliseum the Visorak looked little more than swirling blobs of color, but the scraping and buzzing sounds reaching his ears made it clear that they were hard at work. Reassured, Vakama went higher.

Here the Visorak looked even smaller, but Vakama's attention was not on the horde, but on Metru Nui. From this high point he could see every Metru from the Ta-Metru forges to Ga-Metru's class rooms. Everything looked magnificent from this height and he spent all his spare time here. Vakama scanned the horizon. Ga-Metru didn't look much different and neither did Onu-Metru, but then again, Onu-Metru was mostly underground. Ka-Metru's astronomy towers looked like tall icicles with green veins. Nuju would hate that. One thing Vakama did not like about the Visorak was their webs; they were everywhere and did not look right.

Although the webs blended in to Le-Metru they stood out like streaks of green paint on the statues of Po-Metru. Onuwa would be enraged at the thought that anything had ruined the statues. He had worked on many himself as he had often boasted to Vakama. The Toa of Stone had also scolded Vakama when he had shot down the statue of Toa Lhikan, but Onuwa had stopped when Nokama came and explained that she had told Vakama to do so. Vakama allowed a little smile to touch his lips. Nokama was always there for him.

Then Vakama frowned. Why was he always thinking of the Toa? It was just too bad if they didn't like the webs. Who cared what they thought?

"Certainly not me." He was glad he joined Roodaka.

Vakama turned his eyes towards his home, Ta-Metru, but that was no comforting. It was not the webs that made Ta-Metru look strange, but the lack of smoke. On a normal day there should have been smoke coming out of the forges, a sign that the mask makers were hard at work making beautiful masks. Vakama would have been working himself along with countless others, but not anymore. All the Matoran were asleep, below the Coliseum. But there was one place where smoke did reach the sky.

Shifting restlessly Vakama tried not to look at the thin trail of smoke still rising from the Great Temple. He tried to avoid thinking about the burning if at all possible, but it was not easy. The smoke was an obvious reminder that he had set that fire himself, with his own flame. Vakama put his head between his knees and sighed. He hadn't enjoyed destroying it. He could just imagine the look on the Toa's faces when they found out. He cringed. Nokama would be hit harder than the rest.

Her face was clearest in his mind, full of pain, betrayal, and disbelief. Once she found out it was him . . . She would hate him. Even if she didn't before, she would now. Vakama put his arms around his knees and hugged himself. He didn't want her to hate him. Her support and her faith in him was always important to Vakama. Sometimes he felt that was the only thing that had kept him with the Toa for so long. But now that he had burned The Great Temple, he couldn't go back and face her. Even if he wanted to. Not after what he did.

"She hates me. I can't go back." Even as he said those words a voice calling his name called him back from his thoughts. Distracted, he climbed down, using the Visorak webs as hand holds and crawling like a spider. He dropped down onto the platform to find the looming figure of Roodaka waiting for him.

"Where were you, Vakama?" she asked sweetly enough, but it was obvious that she was annoyed.

"Forgive me, my queen," Vakama answered. "I was just thinking."

"Of what?"

"Of . . . of my friends."

Roodaka chuckled. "What friends? Surely not the Toa? They abandoned you, Vakama. Friends don't abandon friends."

"You're right. Of course." She _was_ right. "But . . . I can't help but wonder if the burning of the Great Temple was necessary."

"Of course it was, Vakama. By burning it you declared your allegiance to me, and showed the Toa that you are serious. You delivered a strong blow to them."

"I know," Vakama said, almost a growl.

Roodaka looked down at him, was silent for a moment, then asked, "Were you thinking of any of the Toa in particular?"

That startled Vakama. Roodaka always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. He had often wondered if she had a mask of mind reading, but after studying and making masks for years he knew that was not so. Still, she was always right about him and about his thoughts.

"Yes," he answered at last. "Nokama."

"Ah. The Toa of Water, correct?"

"Yes."

"She was special to you?"

Another pause. "Yes," he said with some hesitation. Nokama was not a subject he felt comfortable talking about. His feelings for her were his own, and no one else's business.

"I see. And you are wondering what her reaction to the Great Temple was." It was not a question.

"Yes."

"I think I understand now," Roodaka said. She smiled but said nothing. The next time she spoke it was a completely different subject. "How are you finding the horde?"

"Efficient and obedient," Vakama said, speaking the first two words that came to mind.

"Good." She left and Vakama followed.

Just as Vakama was going to enter his resting quarters Roodaka asked "Do you regret joining me, Vakama?"

"Of course not," he said, startled.

"Good. Tomorrow, when you capture the Rahaga leader Norik, I want you to put him with the others. Can you do that?"

Vakama smiled. "Gladly."

"Why gladly?"

Again caught off guard Vakama said without thinking, "Because he deserves it! He thinks just because he's the leader of the Rahaga that he has the right to order me around, and he doesn't. He tries to sound wise and righteous like Lhikan, but he can't. He can't talk to me like Lhikan did. Lhikan was perhaps the most important person in my life and he will never be Lhikan!"

Roodaka laughed as he caught his breath. "Perfect," she said. "I just wanted to be sure that you wouldn't hesitate." Vakama was far from laughing. True, he hated Norik, but he had again talked about someone he didn't like to talk about. Roodaka now knew the two most important people in his life: Nokama and Lhikan. _And both hate me, _he thought.

-Please, make me happy and review. Please?-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nokama looked around the circle of Toa, feeling very out of place. Onuwa was talking with Whenua and Nuju was off listening to the sounds of the night. This was normal, but several things were not. Matau, for instance, was silent, something he almost never was. He was sitting off by himself gazing into the blazing fire they were all around. Since he seemed deep in thought Nokama had not disturbed him, but that left her alone since Vakama was not with them.

Chin in hand and elbows on knees, Nokama sighed and stared into the flickering flames. The thought of the missing Toa of Fire made her heart twinge. She missed him, a lot. It wasn't just the loneliness, but she was worried about him. Really worried.

A shudder ran down her spine as she thought of The Great Temple. Vakama would not have done that, so the only thing that made sense that the Hordika had gotten a hold on him. Norik's words echoed in her mind, _But I must warn you, Vakama may already be beyond anything even Ketongu can do._ If they couldn't get him back . . .

_No,_ she thought. _I mustn't think like that. We'll figure _something _out. Besides, Matau is working on a plan._ Nokama gave another glance in Matau's direction. He hadn't moved from that spot all night, and he hadn't spoken either. If he did have a plan, he was not sharing it. But he did have a plan, that much Nokama was sure. She remembered what he had said after Norik's words.

_"Well we have to try. We owe the fire-spitter that much . . . and I was kinda hard on him."_

_"And if you can't help him?" Norik asked._

_"Leave that to me."_

Ever since then she had left him to it, and Matau been silent, thinking over whatever plan he had.

A loud pop from the fire snapped Nokama from her thoughts. Everything was so quiet, even Whenua and Onuwa were speaking in whispers. Trying to calm her racing heart Nokama looked at the ground and tried to make sense of the flickering shadows. But they moved so often and so oddly that she could make nothing of it. _Vakama could,_ she thought. A smile crept over her face as she remembered a night not so long ago . . .

-----------------------------------------------

The Kikinahlo had decided to stop and rest for the night. After it had gotten dark and the Kikinahlo had fallen asleep Vakama, using his new Toa powers, had lit a nice fire. The three Toa were now sitting comfortably around the fire talking. Or, rather, Matau was talking and Nokama and Vakama were trying to listen. Matau was talking about the latest speed vehicle, and between his Le-Metru speech and the complicated way the vehicle worked he had lost Nokama early on.

Nokama looked at her listening companion with a sense or awe. Vakama seemed to be following what the green Toa was saying, and even asked the occasional question. He nodded politely as Matau explained with great hand gestures, how the shape gave the vehicle greater speed. Slowly, Vakama's eyes drifted from Matau's gestures, to the flickering fire, to Nokama. A lopsided smile crept across his face and he gave a very small, almost unnoticeable wave.

Nokama gave a small wave back and smiled. She glanced at Matau, who had not noticed their exchange and was still talking, and rolled her eyes a little, looking back at Vakama for his reaction. His smile grew a bit wider as he gave a little nod of understanding. Then, he tilted his head to the side, and looked at the fire. After a bit Vakama motioned to Nokama with his eyes to look at the flame. She did obligingly and her eyes widened at what she saw.

A fish, made of flames, was swimming around the fire. As she watched, it weaved in and out and around silently until finally with one great jump, in dove into the embers with a splash of sparks. Nokama smiled and looked at Vakama. She pointed to him questioningly and he nodded still smiling. Then, he cast his eyes downwards again, concentration written across his face. Eagerly, Nokama looked at the fire, wondering what he would do next. What she saw made her shake with silent laughter. An orange and red Matau was ridding a Kikinahlo around and around the fire, obviously showing off by standing up and gesturing. Just as she had regained her composure the Kikinahlo gave its head a jerk and the Matau fell, hanging on only by his foot, a recollection of the past day's events.

This was too much for Nokama. Before she could stop herself she laughed and Vakama bent his head down and shook with the effort of trying not to. _This,_ Matau noticed. He stopped, mid sentence and looked around. Nokama tried to cover her laugh with a cough, but she thought it didn't sound too convincing. The flame Matau and Rahi broke up into sparks as soon Vakama had calmed down enough.

"You were saying, Matau?" Nokama asked.

"Oh, nothing important Toa sister," Matau said with obvious sarcasm. "Just that you two can stay late-night and talk if you wish, but this Toa is going to sleep-rest." He nodded good night and retreated to the far side of the fire and made himself comfortable. After Nokama was sure he was asleep she went over to sit next to Vakama who was poking at the fire with a stick.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"The fire figures?" Vakama said shrugging. "I'm not quite sure. I just reach my mind into the flames and bend them how I want. Like, how I make a mask I guess."

"How _do_ you make a mask?"

Vakama looked over doubtfully. "Do you _really_ want to know? It's not a very entertaining subject. Especially if you're not a Ta-Matoran."

"It's probably more interesting than teaching, or," she said gesturing with her head in Matau's direction, "how fast a new vehicle goes."

"If you insist." Vakama poked thoughtfully at the fire before a moment before saying "I know." He reached behind him and pulled out a low power Kanoka disk and a tool. Balancing the disk on his knees he started working on a mask, telling Nokama what he was doing as he went. Little by little the mask began appearing. But as Vakama had said, masks take time to craft and soon, Vakama had run out of things to say. So Nokama found herself talking about teaching.

She told him of the classes she taught and the classes she attended, what teachers she thought were best, and her favorite subjects. Then she started talking about Ga-Metru. She told him of the rivers that ran past were she lived and how they emptied into deep clear pools.

"The waterfalls are beautiful Vakama. You should see them someday. I can show you my favorite. It's away from the main city and it's very peaceful and quiet there. It's a nice place to think over things and . . ." she trailed off as she noticed Vakama had set down his tool and was looking at her."You're not . . . bored . . . are you?" she asked.

"No. I'm not."

"Truly?"

"Truly Nokama. I just . . . find it fascinating. I was in my own little world in Ta-Metru. All I ever thought about was making the next mask or when Toa Lhikan would next visit. He often spoke the the other Metrus and encouraged me to visit them someday, but I never gave it any real thought. It never occurred to me that there was something outside my forge worth leaving for."

"And, is there?"

Once again Vakama gave her a lopsided smile. "Yes," he said simply, casting his eyes downward.

Blushing and looking for a change of subject Nokama said "So, um, how's the mask coming?"

"Oh, I'm done. Here," he said handing Nokama the mask. "A gift." Yawning he said, "You know, Matau might have a good idea about sleeping. We still have another day of riding ahead of us. Good night Nokama." Nokama muttered goodnight to her Toa brother, but did not take her eyes off the gift. In her hands was an almost exact replica of her own mask . . .

----------------------------------------------------

Reaching behind her Nokama pulled out the mask Vakama had given to her in the desert that night. She traced the lines on the mask with her finger thinking to herself that it was beautifully crafted. There were no flaws or scratches that she could see, and the surface was smooth to the touch. Again her heart ached. Then, she turned the mask over and found an inscription that had previously escaped her notice:

_For the Toa who was worth leaving for._

It was then that Nokama made her decision.

-I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed. Everyone who hasn't reviewed, please do so. Please?-


	4. Chapter 4

-Thanks for being so patient everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!-

Chapter 4

Nokama shivered in the early morning mist. She wasn't cold, but she was afraid. There was so many things that could go wrong in her plan. But Nokama was resolute. She was glad that none of the other Toa were around; it would take too much to explain. But even as she started to leave another figure moved in the mist, and Nokama sighed, knowing exactly who it was.

"Where're you going?" Matau asked.

"Please, Matau, I can't explain, not right now."

"Why not? What hidden-secret mission are you going on?"

They held each other's gaze for a moment. Matau's eyes held none of their usual jocularity. Finally Nokama said, "Do you really want to know?" Matau nodded once. Nokama sighed and said "Alright. I'm going to rescue Vakama."

"What?" Matau exclaimed.

"I'm going to the Coliseum, where I'm sure he's being held, and I'm going to rescue him."

"He's not being captured-held there, he's there on his own free choice-will. Don't you remember what he did to The Great Temple? Vakama's working for them now."

"Which makes it all the more important to get him out of there."

"But Nokama-"

"Matau, you're not going to change my mind. You said yourself we need to try."

Matau sighed and put his head in his hand. "I know," he said quietly. "C'mon. We better quick-hurry."

"We? Matau, I'm going alone."

"No you're not. I'm going to be your companion-guard." He posed in one of his 'Toa Hero' stances, which didn't look quite right in his Hordika form. Nokama gave a small sad smile. She would have liked to take Matau along, but she knew she couldn't.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"For what Toa sister?" Matau's eyes widened. "No, Nokama don't-" but he was cut off as a Rhotuka blast paralyzed him.

"This is something I have to do alone," she said to the frozen Toa. "The others will wake up soon and release you. I'm _really_ sorry about Matau, but I can't have you following me." She lightly touched his shoulder, then ran. She had lost too much time already . . .

------------------------------

The Coliseum had always been impressive to Nokama, but never imposing before now. Visorak webs were everywhere and there was a large mask above the main entrance. This was what Nokama was looking at when she heard the distinctive clicking and buzzing of the Visorak. Nokama crouched down on all fours as three Visorak passed her.

Nokama was having trouble getting into the Coliseum, let alone move. The Visorak came by so often there was no way she could move without getting caught. Vakama was who she needed. He was perfect at coming up with plans for situation like these. She remembered the first time he had said his famous words, 'I have a plan.' It was a situation much like this. Matau, Nokama, and Vakama were trying to get past a whole battalion of Vahki and Vakama had suggested that they use the Kikinahlo to distract and divide the battalion. Then they could deal with the smaller groups in different ways. Nokama smiled. He was so unsure of himself then, but his plan had worked perfectly, they had gotten in and rescued Lhikan.

Maybe all she needed to do was think like Vakama.

_Okay then, what would Vakama do?_

But as hard as she tried she could not find the answer to the question. Two more groups of Visorak went by before Nokama gave up. She just wasn't Vakama. But even if she had come up with a plan she would not have had time to put it into action, for at that moment she felt her body jerk as someone shot her. Sprawled on the ground and unable to move two high heeled feet walked themselves into her limited vision.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?" a female voice asked.

-----------------------------

Nokama had long stopped struggling against her bonds and trying to think of another plan. All she could do was wait in the cold night for someone to appear. It had been hours since she had woken to find herself in this strange cell. The room wasn't meant to be a prison, but someone had tied webs around Nokama bonding her to a something she couldn't quite see. She was very uncomfortable but couldn't move to change her position. Sighing, Nokama settled down for what would be an uncomfortable night.

But it wasn't long before the opening of the door pulled her from her drifting mind. Trying to awaken her mind a little more, she once more saw the high heeled feet of her capturer. Nokama looked up to see the woman's face. The woman was tall, dark, and menacing. Her thin pointed face was smiling as she said in a slithering, almost hiss "You must be Nokama, Toa of Water."

_How does she know?_ Nokama thought, but what she said was "Who are you?"

The woman's smile grew a little as she said "My name is Roodaka, but that is not important. What _is_ important is _you_." Nokama frowned as Roodaka bent down and asked "Did you come alone, or are the other Toa here as well?"

Nokama didn't answer. Roodaka's smile grew as her face hardened and her eyes narrowed. "I see," she hissed. "But that also is not important," she said in a louder, clearer voice. "What I want to know, is are you here to attack Siderak, the horde, and I? Or," she said as she leaned in close, "are you here to rescue Vakama?"

Nokama tried not to show any emotion, but Roodaka's piercing eyes must have seen something for Roodaka chuckled and said "I see. Well Nokama," she said as she stood up, "I'm sure you want to see Vakama, but I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. You see, he's busy doing something for me, right now. But I'm sure we can figure something out."

"What do you want?" Nokama asked.

For the first time since Nokama had seen her face, Roodaka had no smile. She simply said "Nothing you can give me Toa." Roodaka's hand drifted towards her chest as she turned and walked away. She might have said something, but Nokama could not quite hear it. Once again Nokama shifted positions and settled down for a long night.

-As always reviews are appreciated.-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Darn Nokama," muttered Matau as he trudged along the path towards the Coliseum. "She didn't have to run-leave. We should have thought-talked it over with the other Toa. Then we could have rescue-saved Vakama together. But no . . . She had to shoot-shock me and run-leave. By herself. Isn't she the one who think-says we should always stay-be united?" No one answered, but of course, Matau didn't expect anyone too. He was alone, and he was glad he was. Humiliation was something he did not tolerate well, and that's all he'd find with the other Toa right now. Matau grimaced at the thought of what had happened that morning.

-----------------------------------------

Nokama was usually right, and she was right that Matau did not have to wait long for one of the Toa to wake and find him paralyzed. It was Nuju who found him, on the ground, since Matau was not able to move to stop himself from falling, a totally unacceptable pose for a Toa. Nuju at first stared, as if unsure at what he was seeing, then he smiled.

"Matau, what ever are you doing on the ground?" he asked sarcastically. If he had been able to move, Matau would have made some comment, but since he couldn't, Nuju's smile just widened. He knelt down and released Matau, asking "Nokama, right?" Feeling sore and with an injured pride, Matau said nothing, and had the feeling he did not need to. "Where _is_ Nokama?" Nuju asked, and again got no response. He frowned. "Gone after Vakama, right?"

"What? How did you guess-know?"

"It talks!"

"Ha ha. Funny."

"Well, it only makes sense. If you had bothered to notice Nokama's been a bit depressed lately, probably blaming herself for letting Vakama go. She was closest to him, so was the hardest hit when he left. Rescuing him was probably the first thing on her mind."

"That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

Matau looked away. "She wasn't the one-only to get sorry-hurt when he left. And she's not the one-only to be thinking of plan-rescuing him."

"Matau, I've never seen you so serious. What's wrong?"

It was awhile before Matau muttered, "Nothing."

Nuju looked at him long and hard before saying, "I see. But you still haven't told me where she's going."

"I thought you knew. Couldn't you just look at the stars and tell me where she'll be?" Matau said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Nuju's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Don't mess with me, Matau. Did or did she not tell you were she was going?" Matau opened his mouth, then closed it, thinking. _This could be the trick-plan I need._

"No, she didn't," he said at last.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

There was a pause, and Matau began to get worried that Nuju wasn't buying it.

"Alright, we should go wake the other Toa. We'll talk about this, then we'll go find her." Nuju headed back towards camp, without looking back to see if Matau was following. If he had, he would have seen Matau running off in the opposite direction.

---------------------------------------

"Darn Fire-Spitter. I wouldn't be search-looking for Nokama if he had just stayed with the Toa-group," Matau muttered. _He wouldn't have left-gone if you had been easier on him, _a voice in his mind said. Matau ignored it.

"We could have rescued the Matoran and been turned back into our handsome-Toa selves by now. We wouldn't be ugly-hideous _now_ if he had just taken some break-time to think."

_He couldn't have guessed-known there was a trap-ambush waiting. _

"I know, but still."

_But still what? He was depressed-sorry and you yelled-hurt him. _

"No I didn't. I . . . I . . . I was mad-angry and I yelled . . ."

_Exactly. _

"Why am I fight-arguing with myself? I was an idiot-fool and I know it. Now I'm the one who's depressed-sorry and he's in trouble-danger, and Nokama too. I gotta go rescue-save them." With that thought, Matau ran faster towards the Coliseum.

---------------------------------

Nokama was awakened by Roodaka entering the room followed by five blue Visorak. "Get up," Roodaka said sharply as two of the Visorak snapped the webs around Nokama. Roodaka was already at the door and waiting when Nokama stood, rubbing one of her sore wrists. "Hurry up, Toa. I don't have a lot of time." Surrounded by Visorak, Nokama followed as Roodaka went down many halls and finally came in front of two large doors. "You seem intelligent, Nokama. Don't be a fool."

The doors opened and Roodaka and Nokama entered the throne room. The room was quite chilling and impressive. Torches flickered on either side of a large throne, casting the figure inside in shadows. Nokama kneeled on the floor, her mind racing furiously to think of something, anything, that could help. She couldn't escape, she couldn't fight, she had no mask powers, there was no one around to help her . . . .

A chuckle interrupted her thoughts. "Well Roodaka, what do we have here?"

"Another Toa for you, my king," she said, her voice strangely sweet.

"I see. Well, Toa, are you here to join me?" Nokama said nothing, for she didn't think there was anything she could say. The figure stood up and revealed himself to be very large with red horns on his mask and two huge red eyes. "Didn't you hear me, Toa? When Siderak, King of the Visorak, asks a question, you answer. Are you here to join me?"

"I'm here for . . ." but she stopped. Nokama turned to look at the door that was just opening and gasped at the figure hunched over in the doorway.

-Good? Bad? Reviews are welcome.-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vakama's heart jumped. "N-Nokama?" he stuttered from the doorway.

"Vakama!" exclaimed Nokama.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he made his way toward the middle of the room.

"Stay back, Vakama," Siderak said, frowning. Roodaka simply watched with interest.

"I'm here to rescue you. But, I sort of got caught along the way," Nokama said, a little ashamed. It seemed childish now to come on her own.

But Vakama was not thinking of that. He was thinking _Rescue? She's rescuing me?_, his mind and heart racing. _Does she not hate me? _"But why?" he voiced.

She seemed surprised at the question. Her voice also betrayed her surprise. "You're my brother, Vakama. More than that, you're my _friend_. Friends don't abandon friends."

"But after all I did, how can you?"

Nokama was about to answer when Siderak said once again, "Vakama, I told you to stay back!" Vakama stopped, turned toward the angered king, and growled.

"Siderak," Roodaka interrupted in her sweet voice. "He is just excited to see his friend. He did not mean to disobey. Isn't that right, Vakama?" Vakama nodded once. Siderak snorted, ejecting a puff of steam from his nostrils, not taking his eyes off Vakama. "Now Vakama, why don't you come over by your king?" Roodaka said, in warning. Vakama gave a quick glance in Nokama's direction, before heading for the throne.

"Stay right there, Vakama," Siderak said. "Don't come any closer."

"What is wrong, Siderak?" Roodaka said, annoyance taking over the sweet.

"I don't want that traitor near me. Isn't it obvious, Roodaka? Nokama did not just happen to be here to join me. Vakama is gathering the Toa to overthrow me. I bet the rest of them are outside waiting for some kind of signal."

"Don't be a fool. Nokama is here on her own. If they were going to overthrow you, my king, they would have done so before now. And besides, what could six little Toa do against such a mighty king and a Visorak horde?" she said in a slithering hiss, attempting to sooth the tension that was building. Perhaps it would have ended there if they had not seen a flash of light outside the window at that exact moment.

All of them were stunned for a moment, then Siderak, growling in anger, began to charge his staff.

"What are you doing, Siderak?" Roodaka asked in an angry hiss.

"That's a sign if ever I saw one. I will not be overthrown!" With that, he aimed his staff at Vakama and fired.

Time slowed. Vakama wondered if he was having another vision. Before him, he saw himself wearing the Mask of Time and the arm of Makuta was heading toward him. He couldn't get out of the way; he would die. But then, Lhikan appeared and stepped in front of Vakama, taking the blow meant for the Toa. Lhikan sacrificed himself for Vakama.

Vakama came back to the present and saw a similar thing happening: the blast from Siderak's staff was heading toward him, and it would hit, and Vakama would die. He had no time to move. Nokama was calling his name, but that seemed far away. But then she was stepping in front of him. Time returned to normal.

"Nokama?"

The blast hit. All was silent. The only sound was a small whimper from Nokama as she crumpled to the floor.

"No, Nokama!" Vakama picked her up gently and cradled the injured Toa in his arms. "That was meant for me." He closed his eyes and held her close. "I'm not losing you like I did Lhikan. I will not."

"Foolish Toa," Siderak muttered as he readied his staff for another attack.

"Siderak, will you really lose another ally?"

"What do you mean, Roodaka?"

"Is this not the perfect example of how she is loyal to Vakama? She was willing to give her life for him. If the other Toa are as loyal to him as Nokama, then they can be easily trained to serve Vakama, who in turn serves you, my king. They do not want to overthrow you. If that was a signal, then they would have attacked. All we need to do is capture the Toa and train them, then you'll have the perfect leaders for your horde."

Siderak seemed to think over this for a minute, and then decided. "Very well," he said. "Vakama, take her back to the cell." Vakama nodded numbly, not quite sure what was going on. He picked Nokama up and walked out the door thinking, _I won't lose her. I won't._

-Yeah, I know it's short, but the next chapter should be longer. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Reviews are welcome and needed.-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A red glow illuminated the wicked smile on Roodaka's face as she entered her private chambers.

"Things go well for us, my Makuta," she said, her voice hissing almost inaudibly. "When Vakama convinces Nokama to join us we will have two Toa on our side, and the rest are sure to follow. Then I will have no need to drain them of their elemental powers, for they will give them willingly." She brushed her fingers lightly over a mass of protodermis. "We will not be parted for much longer. And once you are free, the Matoran will finally have a _worthy_ ruler."

The room was silent while Roodaka pondered her last statement. In her view, the Matoran never had a worthy ruler. Siderak? He was a fool. The Turaga were weak, and the Toa? They were a joke. She smiled as she remembered how easily Nidiki and his friends were defeated. All it took was for one of them to fall, then their unity would be broken, and Toa are nothing without their unity. Just like their powers, which was why she needed all the Toa's elemental powers to set Makuta free.

A small sound made Roodaka spin around, eyes red with anger.

"How dare you disturb me!" she said to the Visorak that was not there. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the room for the intruder, but there was no one. Becoming suspicious she took out her staff and walked in the general direction of the sound.

When she came to the window she stopped and looked down. There was nothing outside of interest. Below she could see Visorak moving about the general area around the Coliseum. Roodaka had ordered the Visorak to search the area for the source of the flash that Siderak thought was a signal from the Toa. Roodaka doubted that was what it was, but even so she issued the order, just to be sure.

Convinced that she had heard nothing important, Roodaka turned away from the window. Touching the protodermis briefly as she passed, Roodaka left the room, leaving it in darkness.

--------------------------------

Matau looked at the mirror to see if the woman was gone. When he saw nothing, he sighed. _That was close,_ he thought. This was the third window he had tried, and the first where anyone had leaned out. When he had reached he Coliseum he had realized the problem with his plan: how could he find out where exactly Nokama was? But, being the clever Toa he was, he had come up with a plan. He used his wind powers to send stones up high and hit certain windows. Staying out of sight in the shadows, he used an old bike mirror he happened to have to see who leaned out.

Only, he hadn't expected to hit any of the bad guys' windows. Once the unknown and bad-tempered-looking woman leaned out, Matau thought he was done for. But he stayed still, and the woman eventually went away. Now he was picking up another stone and sending it to the next window. _Let's just hope-wish I quick-find Nokama._

-----------------------------------

The darkness retreated as Vakama lit various torches around the room with his 'claw.' As he walked back and sat down next to Nokama he let the flame in his claw die down. Vakama looked over at the Toa of Water, searching for any signs of returning consciousness. She didn't stir. Only the bright light of her heart stone let Vakama know she was still alive.

For a little while he experimented with the flame in his claw, glancing every once in a while over at his sleeping companion. After a while he gave up trying to distract himself and stared at Nokama. The shadows cast by the flickering torches played tricks on his eyes, making it look as though her heart stone was failing. _Just like Lhikan_, he thought. Memories of the past Toa flooded his mind. Reaching behind him he took out something he hadn't dared look at before now. In his hand was the mask of Lhikan, looking empty without its owner.

Vakama turned it over and over, admiring the craftsmanship. It was a wonderfully made mask, without scratch or flaw. _Like it's owner_, he thought. Lhikan had no flaws as far as Vakama could see. He had always said the right thing and done the right thing. _Unlike me._ Even though Vakama had his flaws, Lhikan had always believed in him and encouraged him. The last words Lhikan had said to Vakama were words of belief. Before he had found his mask power, Lhikan had called him Toa. _I am proud to have called you brother, Toa Vakama._

"After all I've done, are you still proud of me, Lhikan?" He paused. "I'm not."

------------------------

Vakama felt himself being roused by a slight stirring next to him. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Nokama, who sure enough, was awakening.

"Nokama?"Nokama's eyes slowly opened. Vakama's heart leapt as her eyes settled on him and she smiled.

"Vakama," she said, her voice quiet. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Mm, I have a headache. Other than that I'm fine."

"Thank Mata Nui."

"I already have."

Vakama smiled as he helped her sit up. "Nokama, why did you do it?"

"Do what, Vakama"

"Why did you risk your life like that?"

Nokama was silent for a moment, then she said "Because . . . because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I came here to rescue you, and that's what I'm going to do." Again there was silence. "So, any plans?"

The question caught Vakama off guard. "Plans?"

"Yes, for escaping. I thought you might have one."

"Well, I _do_ have a plan, just not for escaping."

"So, what kind of plan is it then?" asked Nokama, confused.

Vakama took a deep breath, not sure how to start. "Ever since Siderak put me in charge of the Visorak horde, I've been thinking about what I was going to do once Roodaka got rid of Siderak."

"Wait, what do you mean 'once Roodaka gets rid of Siderak'?"

"I'm not too clear on the details, but from what Roodaka's told me, Siderak's an unworthy ruler and she was going to dispose of him once she had all the Toa on her side."

"You mean betray him," Nokama said with obvious disapproval.

"If you want to put it that way, yes," Vakama said reluctantly. "But once Siderak's gone, the Visorak will have no leader, and I thought . . . that I might be the next king of the Visorak."

There was an awkward silence. The two Toa avoided the other's eyes, afraid of what they might see. _Perhaps Matau was right,_ Nokama thought. _This doesn't sound like the Vakama I know. _"So, what happens to the rest of Toa once you're king?" she asked.

"I thought that perhaps they could work as captains or advisers."

"All of them?"

"Yes, except . . . well, you."

"And, what do I do?"

Vakama didn't answer. _What if she hates me? Although, she did come here to rescue me, so, maybe, there's a slight chance she doesn't. But if she does . . ._

"Vakama?"

"I . . . I don't know if you'd like the idea."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"After all I've done I'm not sure it'd be . . . acceptable."

"I'd still like to know what it is." Their eyes met.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I thought you might be queen."

"I-I don't understand,"she said, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I want you to be queen, Nokama. I want you to be _my_ queen."

Nokama felt as if her heart stopped. "Vakama, I―"

"I won't force you to, Nokama. I just want you to be happy, and if you'd be happier with another Toa, I'd understand perfectly."

"I―I can't, Vakama. It's not that I wouldn't be happy with you, I would. It's just, doesn't this feel wrong to you? Working for the dark side, I mean. Can't you feel how it's wrong?"

_She hates me. _"It's another Toa, isn't it?" Vakama asked.

_I'm losing him,_ she thought. "Vakama, it's not another Toa. It's―"

"It's Matau, isn't it?"

"What? No!"

Vakama smiled grimly. "Then why is he throwing stones at your window?"

-Well, what do you think? Please review.-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Matau? Matau's here?" exclaimed Nokama. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. "I don't see . . . oh," she said. There was Matau far below waving frantically. "How did you know it was him?" she asked Vakama, glancing over her shoulder.

"You were asleep for quite a while, so I had time to look around. I happened to glance out the window and see Matau throwing stones at various windows, looking for you no doubt."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said, motioning Matau to wait.

"Because I knew that if I did, you'd go with him."

Nokama turned from the window. "Vakama . . . ."

"You are going with him, aren't you?" She didn't answer, and she didn't need to. "Can you fit through the window?"

"I don't think so; I'm too big. Why?"

Vakama started the flame in his claw and headed towards Nokama. "What are you doing?" Nokama asked as she backed away from the window.

Vakama kept walking towards the window. Once he reached it he took his claw and started melting the rock around the window. "I'm not doing anything," he said as he worked. "You're escaping."

"I am?"

"Yes, when you woke up, you had more strength than I thought. You took me by surprise and you hit me with a paralyzing Rhotuka spinner; I was helpless. You used two powerful streams of water to knock out the area around the window." As he said this he took his fist and hit the now soft rock around the window. The rock gave way, making the window wider. "Then you climbed out the window, using the Visorak webs to reach the ground." He turned to face Nokama's surprised face. "I could do nothing to stop you. I watched you escape. Can you fit through now?"

"Yes, but the rock's a bit hot. Vakama, I don't understand. You and I both know that I'm too weak to use my water powers right now."

"I know, but Roodaka doesn't. Are you sure you can't call up your water powers?"

"Perhaps I could. But I'm not sure how much I can do."

"Can you make the area around the window wet? Just enough to make the story believable."

"I can try." Nokama closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. It reminded her of when she was first getting used to her Toa powers; it had taken most of her concentration just to make a small stream of water then too. Soon she had to stop. "Is . . . is that enough?" she asked, surprised at how much effort it took.

"That's fine."

"Sorry I couldn't do more."

"No, you're tired. I wouldn't have been able to do that." Vakama felt the wet rocks with his hand before saying, "I think the rock's cool enough now. You should be able to get through."

"What about you, Vakama?"

"What about me?"

"Why don't you come with me? We need you, Vakama. The Toa are nothing without a leader."

"One of the others would accept the duty, I'm sure," he said bitterly, looking away.

"No they wouldn't. We all want you back."

"_All_ of you? I doubt that."

"It's true, Vakama. When we found Keetongu, Onuwa was willing just to leave and give up our chance of becoming Toa again, all because at first Keetongu refused to help us find you. And Matau? He secluded himself from the rest of us, thinking of a plan to rescue you."

"You're lying!" he snarled. "Matau wouldn't do that. Matau doesn't care about me! He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Oh, but I forgot, he cares about _you_, doesn't he?" Nokama felt cold at his words. All this hate, this wasn't the Vakama she knew. After a moment, Vakama crouched down on all fours, making him seem more animal than Toa. Staring intently at the floor, he continued, "The Visorak are everywhere, Matau can't stay down there for long and go unnoticed. You better go. Don't argue!" he said, cutting off the Toa of Water. "There are Visorak webs all around the Coliseum, you should find an easy path down. Once you're on the ground, run, and don't turn back."

"Vakama—"

"Go!"

Nokama felt as if her heart had turned to stone and was sinking into a black pool as she walked towards the window. She placed one hand on the rock before turning and looking at Vakama."You're wrong," she said.

"About what?

"About Matau not caring. He cares about you a lot. Let him prove it; come back with me." It was a desperate attempt, but she had to try.

"Even if I wanted to, do you think they'd really accept me back? I captured the Rahaga, joined Roodaka, I even burned the Great Temple."

"But—"

"I've gone too far, Nokama! It's too late for me." There was a pause. "Please, just go."

"I've lost you, haven't I?" she whispered. Vakama looked up confused.

Nokama nodded, reached behind her and pulled out something. "A great Toa once told me two things I shall never forget. The first was that making a mask takes time, and that if you want to create a masterpiece you must have a good plan, the right tools, inspiration, determination, a steady hand, and patience. Afterwards, I thought that being Toa was much the same, and more often than not, I was proven correct. As Hordika, the Toa who told me that seemed to have lost belief in all that he said." She set down the object. "The second was that he found something worth leaving his home for. I just want you to know, Vakama, you haven't lost that."

Biting her lip, Nokama climbed out of the window and found her first foothold, then the next, then a handhold, then another, and another foothold. She didn't look up. If she had, she would have seen Vakama pick up the object that she had left, and stare a representation of Nokama's old mask that he himself had made not too long ago. The inscription he wrote was as clear as the day he first wrote it.

_For the Toa who was worth leaving for._

The words seemed to burn a hole in him. Just as Nokama reached the ground and was dragging Matau away, Vakama let out a howl. On the ground Nokama ran harder, ignoring Matau's protests, and keeping her eyes on the path ahead. Up in the highest point of the Coliseum, Vakama watched them go, afraid that he had indeed lost everything.

----------

Author's Note: While I was re-reading this chapter I realized something: all my chapters are pretty much the same. They all had the same feel, idea, etc. I thought 'This is no good'. So next chapter I'm going to try to make it different (nothing dramatic, but maybe some different characters and some action). Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Any luck, Nuju?" Onuwa called.

"If I had, I would have told you!" Nuju snapped back. "This is pointless."

"Now you're starting to sound like Matau. We won't find anything with that attitude!"

"Well, we're not exactly finding something without it!" Both Toa glared at each other before returning to their search.

_Nuju does have a point though_, Onuwa thought. _We aren't finding anything; we're not even sure what we're looking for. _When the Toa Hordika of Stone awoke he found Nuju explaining something frantically to Norik. It turned out that the Scholar had found Matau paralyzed by Nokama, who apparently was going to rescue the Mask-Maker herself. Then the Scholar lost Matau, so now, they were searching for him, or, rather, a sign of which way the Rider went. _And just my luck, I get stuck with the pessimistic Scholar as a searching partner._ Onuwa would have much rather been partners with Whenua.

The brown Hordika paused in his tracks. Now that he thought about it, he was with the same exact Toa he had been captured with after the Toa Metru had found the Great Discs. After their appearance at the Coliseum, Onuwa, Whenua, and Nuju had been imprisoned, and had only escaped with the help of Turaga Lhikan. Now, once again, he was stuck with the Star-Gazer, the Record-Keeper, and a short, wise, red helper. Perhaps Whenua was right when he said history repeated itself. Then Onuwa smiled; at least he was the rescuer this time, and not the one being rescued.

"Onuwa, did you hear that?"

Onuwa turned to fine Nuju crouched close to the ground, listening intently. After a while, the Stone Toa heard it too. "Visorak," he whispered.

"And close," Nuju added.

"How many do you think?" Onuwa asked, crouching next to his companion.

"Hm . . . I can't tell."

"Do you think we should run for it?"

"No, it sounds like they're heading right toward us. Our best bet is to stay low and hope we go unnoticed."

"And if they _do _notice us?"

"Then we run."

Unable to think of anything better, the brown Toa nodded his agreement to the plan. After a bit, another sound mixed with the screech and clicking of the Visorak. "Nuju, Visorak don't pant, do they?"

"No . . . ."

"Toa-Brothers! Norik!" someone shouted.

"They don't speak Matoran either," Nuju said standing. "That's Matau! Matau, over here!" he called.

"Nuju, get your Rhotuka spinner ready," Onuwa said, activating the Rhotuka spinner on his back. Nuju crouched and did the same, just in time for Matau to come running into view, with Nokama leaning on him and plenty of Visorak following behind. "Fire!" As soon as the spinners where fired, Onuwa and Nuju ran next to their brother and sister, not looking back to see what damage they did. "I think they noticed us, Nuju!" Onuwa called.

"That's why we're running!" he called back.

"Run now, talk later!" Matau panted. The Toa of Stone rolled his eyes and quickened his pace. Go figure the Rider would run off and get into trouble. But, surprisingly, he did seem to have rescued Nokama. She looked weary, but not hurt. It would certainly be an interesting story, but first they had to get rid of the Visorak behind them.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Other than quick-running? No," Matau answered.

"Nuju?"

"Matau's plan sounds good to me."

"Nokama?"

"She's not speak-talking," Matau answered. "Hasn't said word since we ran-escaped."

"Well, you haven't escaped quite yet," Nuju said. "Onuwa, I take it back, I have an idea. Signal the others."

"If you haven't noticed, the Visorak are right behind us. I won't have time."

"What call-signal?" Matau asked between breathes.

"A Rhotuka spinner fired into the air. We were going to use it once we found a clue to where you went. Hopefully the others will respond to it in time," Nuju explained. "Just do it, Onuwa. Matau, help me hold off the Visorak."

Matau nodded and all four Toa stopped. Matau and Nuju spun on their heels and started to fire spinners as quickly as they could. Nokama dropped to the ground trying to catch her breath as Onuwa fired a spinner into the air. Once he was done with that the Stone Toa turned and started to help his brothers. "Nokama," he called over the noise, "can you go and try to find Norik and Whenua? In case they don't get the signal!" Nokama nodded, stood, and started running again, searching for any signs of where her brother and the Rahaga might be.

------------------------------------

Nokama felt as if she were going to collapse. She wasn't sure how long she had been searching for Whenua and Norik; not very long, she thought, but she still was very tired. She hadn't stopped running since she and Matau left the Coliseum. Now, she was just stumbling along, only pausing long enough to call out her brother and the Rahaga's name. But she had to keep going, her brothers were counting on her.

"Whenua! Nori―" she started to call again, only to trip on her own two feet. Taking this time to get a little of her breath back, she was surprised to feel vibrations through the ground.

"To-a," a gruff, deep voice said. Nokama jerked her head up, only to find she had to crane her neck to see the face of the figure over her.

"Keetongu!" she said. "Oh, thank Mata Nui, you're here. I need your help. Onuwa, Matau, and Nuju are fighting Visorak, but they can't hold them off for long. Can you help me find Whenua and Rahaga Norik?"

After a moment, the Rahi shook his head and said, "No."

"But, you don't understand―" but she was cut off as Keetongu held up one hand for silence. He said something in his own language, and Nokama wished that she had her old Toa mask so she could understand.

Realizing that the Toa didn't comprehend what he was saying, Keetongu pointed at her and said "To-a," and pointed to the ground. It took Nokama a little while to understand that he meant for her to stay, but once she did, she nodded her head. Keetongu smiled, then took out his rotating shield and the legendary Keetongu walked towards the sound of fighting Visorak, leaving Nokama alone. She wanted to continue her search for Norik and Whenua, but the ground was so soft and she had gone through so much, that finally her weariness won over, and the Water Toa fell into slumber.

------------------------------

Nuju growled as he took another swipe at the white Visorak who seemed determined to bite the Toa's head off. The battle between the two white figures was getting nowhere fast. But the Ice Toa was doing better than Matau, who seemed to be losing his fight, which wasn't surprising seeing as how tired he was, and Onuwa was just barely preventing a Visorak's jaws from grabbing him around the middle.

"We have to do something!" Nuju called to his brothers.

"Like what?" Onuwa called back, jumping backwards as the Visorak lunged forward.

"Something!"

"Great suggestion, Scholar!"

"Wait, do you feel-sense that?" Matau asked. Apparently the Visorak did too. They all paused, looking around for the source of the vibrations. The source soon became obvious.

"To-a."

"Keetongu!" Matau shouted. "Happy-cheer! Can you give us a little aid-help?" The Rahi answered by taking his shield and, in one sweeping motion, knocked away the nearest three Visorak. An uncertainty seemed to take over the Visorak, until a red Visorak stepped forward and fired its spinner. Keetongu then took his shield and started to spin it. When the Visorak spinner hit the rotating shield it ricocheted back to the stunned Visorak. Once the hit Visorak stopped twitching, the others charged.

A smile came across Keetongu's face as he started to hit Visorak left and right. The Toa felt themselves smile as well as they once again started to fight, with a much better chance of winning this time.

-----------------------------------

"Anything, Norik?"

"Alas, no, Whenua. Perhaps we should find the others and rethink our strategy."

"Sounds good to me. Besides, maybe Nuju and Onuwa found something," the Earth Toa said as he and the red Rahaga started to head back to camp.

"Maybe," the Rahaga said. "But we won't be able to tell for sure until we find them."

"Norik?"

"Mm?"

"What are we going to do once we know where Matau and Nokama went?"

Norik stopped walking and leaned heavily on his staff. "To be honest with you, Whenua, I'm not sure. You're the Archivist, has anything happened like this in history before?"

Whenua thought for a moment before saying, "There's been lots of times in Metru Nui's history where Toa have rescued other Toa from enemy clutches. Of course," he said looking at his deformed hand, "they were Toa when they did it."

Norik nodded and continued walking. "Well, we must not give up hope," he said. He stopped walking again as he heard a deep sigh come from the black Toa. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just . . . I can't help but feel this would be a whole lot easier if we were Toa and had our mask powers."

"Perhaps. But I get the feeling that's not all."

"You're right. It seems that we had just mastered our mask powers and become Toa, only to have it taken away. We've never been hailed as heroes as Lhikan has, instead we were chased by Vahki, hailed fools and impostors, and even imprisoned. Then, once we found our mask powers, the Matoran were put in capsules, and when we try to rescue them, we turn into something the Matoran would want put in the Archives."

"I understand," Norik said. "Whenua, I want you to look at the sky. What do you see?"

"I see the stars."

"I want you to look for six stars in particular. The six brightest. Do you see them?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what those stars are?"

"Um . . . I think Nuju told me once. Aren't they the Toa stars?"

"You are correct."

"Yeah, I remember now! Each Toa has one. Nuju pointed them out to me when we were delivering the Matoran to the new island. He said that Mata Nui made the stars to say that we were truly Toa."

"He is correct. Although your appearance has changed, your virtues have not. You are still Toa, and although not hailed it, heroes."

Whenua smiled as he turned his gaze to his companion. "Thank you, Norik."

"You are most welcome, Toa Whenua."

The Toa of Earth's smile widened as they reached camp, only to find someone already there. Whenua's smile turned to a look of concern as he recognized the figure. "Nokama!" He ran over to her and shook her shoulder gently. "Nokama. Nokama, wake up!"

With a slight groan the blue Toa opened her eyes. "Whenua?" she asked, confused. "What happened?"

"I dunno. Norik and I found you here asleep."

"Asleep?" Then she seemed to remember something. "Oh, I'm so foolish," she scolded herself. "Whenua, you need to go help our brothers. They're fighting some Visorak that followed Matau and me here. Keetongu went to help, but I'm not sure if he got there in time. I can't believe I fell asleep!"

"It is fine, Nokama, at least you sent Keetongu. Whenua," Norik said, "go help the others, I shall stay here with Nokama."

"Of course," Whenua said, and went off to help.

"Now, Nokama. I want you to tell me what happened . . . ."

---------------------------------

By the time Whenua arrived, most of the Visorak had fled with the exception of a few that were trying to make a last attempt. Each of the Toa were fighting one and Keetongu had two in his hands that he was smashing together.

"To-a," he greeted, smiling, dropping the two stunned Visorak.

"I was going to offer my help, but it seems you have the situation under control," Whenua said, surveying the scene.

"Yep, you came after-late," Matau called.

"You missed all the fun. What took you so long?" Onuwa asked, as he fired a spinner at a Visorak that was attempting to sneak up on Nuju.

"It took Norik and me a while to get back to camp. You could have left some Visorak for me," Whenua said as he smashed the oncoming Rahi.

"We did."

"Not much."

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice," Nuju commented.

"Yeah, Keetongu there fought-smashed most of them," Matau said. Keetongu laughed as the last of the Visorak ran.

"Well, we should head back," Nuju said stretching. "I, for one, have had enough fighting for one day."

"Me too. I need some sleep-rest," Matau said, yawning. "Too much run-moving, even for a Rider."

"How's Nokama?" Onuwa asked as the Toa and Keetongu started to walk back.

"Fine as far as I could tell, tired, but fine. She's waiting for us back at camp along with Norik," Whenua replied.

"Is she speak-talking then?" Matau asked.

"Yes. She wasn't talking earlier?"

"No."

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk around you, Matau," Onuwa joked.

Matau pretended not to hear the jest, and asked instead, "Did she say-speak anything about her run-escape?"

"No, not to me. I think she told Norik though. Why?" Whenua asked. "Don't you know?"

This also, Matau pretended not to hear. As they continued toward camp, he soon became lost in thought. He hadn't really thought about how Nokama had escaped. After spotting her, there had been some hot rock knocked out from around the window he had forgotten about. Hot rocks pointed to someone helping her, someone who had power of flame, someone like Vakama. _Did Vakama help-aid her run-escape? If he aid-helped, then he probably isn't whole-completely Hordika, but why didn't he run-escape with us? Is he too far gone, like Norik spoke-said? Did the Mask-Maker save-rescue Nokama as a last hero-good act? But why? Doesn't he want Nokama for himself? Maybe she sneak-tricked him. Yeah, that's it._

"Uh, Matau?"

"Huh? What?"

"We're here."

"Oh." _I'll just have to ask her for the story-tale._

_-_So what do you think? Please review and tell me.-_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

-Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long writing this, I've been really busy with school. Please read the Author's Note at the bottom, it's important. Thanks and enjoy!-  


Chapter 10

Rahaga Norik stepped into the firelight and immediately the surrounding Toa's chatter stopped and the questions began. Most were along the lines of 'What happened,' 'Is Nokama okay,' and 'What about Vakama?' Norik brought a hand up for silence and the Toa quieted.

"Now, I know you are all curious and concerned, but you need to be patient; your questions will be answered in time. First, Nokama is fine, just tired. She is getting much needed rest now, so please don't disturb her. As for what happened, she has related her story to me, and I shall relate it to you." He took a deep breath before beginning. "As you know, this morning . . . ."

-------------------------------------

Nokama lay on the ground, unable to sleep, trying to discern the words being said. It was true that she knew what had happened, but she wanted to know the other Toas reaction. But as hard as she tried the words were just barely out of her understanding. Still, there were others that were easily heard, such as when Onewa laughed loudly when he heard that Nokama hit Matau with a Rhotuka spinner. In response Matau had yelled something too fast for the Toa of Water to hear. Fortunately Norik had been able to prevent the oncoming fight and continue with the story.

It had been some time now, and Nokama was getting anxious. There was one part of the story that she particularly wanted to hear. But she had not needed to worry about hearing the reactions. Nokama winced as her brothers voices rose like a Gukku bird's.

"What!"

"You mean, he _proposed_? Like, marry propose?"

"Apparently."

"That―that . . . that fire-spitter!"

"Calm down. I know this comes as a surprise, but you'll wake Nokama."

Their voices died down again and Nokama pondered what she had just heard. It wasn't as bad as she had expected. Onewa and Whenua sounded confused, and Nuju had sounded amazed or awed. Only Matau's reaction had been outright negative. That would be a problem, but a problem for the morning. Having achieved her goal, Nokama tried to will herself to sleep.

-----------------------------

"So, that's it then," Onewa said, looking down at his feet. "Vakama's gone."

Norik wanted to say something comforting, but he remained silent. It was best not to give them false hopes. _'Lies may comfort them for a while, but it will only make the truth harder to bear.'_ Iruni had told him that. _Of course_, the Rahaga though, _Iruni was talking about Keetongu, and Keetongu turned out to be real. Heh. I can't wait to see what Iruni says when he sees Keetongu. Or the reaction of any of the other Rahaga. But then again, I can't wait to see them_. Norik leaned wearily on his staff as he thought about his captured brothers and sister. Especially Gaaki.

"Not necessarily. We could still save him," Whenua said, though it didn't sound convincing.

"It _might_ not be too late," Nuju chimed in, softly.

All the Toa had their eyes downcast, and none sounded confident. Matau had receded into himself, still fuming angrily about the proposal. Onewa was very troubled, staring intently at a small rock he picked up from the ground. Similarly, Whenua was looking at the ground. Nuju was, as usual, quiet, but of a different kind than normal; it seemed more of a depressed quiet. Yet all the Toa, save Matau, seemed to be putting their minds to rescuing their friend. An uncomfortable and depressing silence covered the camp.

"Well?" Matau asked after a while, surprising everyone.

"Well what?" Onewa asked, half annoyed, half curious.

"Well, what's the action-plan? Just speak-talking won't do any hero-good."

Nuju gave the Toa of Air a 'look-who's-talking' look, but said "As surprised as I am to say it, he's right. We're not helping Vakama by just sitting here. We must plan for the future battle."

All the Toa set gladly to work. They all seemed much happier actually doing something, all united with a single purpose: save Vakama. Norik watched and felt himself retreat further inside himself, remembering a similar scene between Iruni and himself. Knowing he could be of no use here, he set off to ponder his thoughts.

Not too far from the camp, Norik came across Keetongu, meditating in the position the Rahaga had first seen him in. At his approach, Keetongu opened his single eye and looked at Norik.

"Oh, I am sorry, Keetongu, I did not mean to disturb you."

Keetongu held up a hand dismissively. _"It was not your intent,"_ he said. _"Though, perhaps, meditation is?"_

"Yes. I need to sort my memories . . . and feelings."

The great Rahi motioned toward the ground next to him. _"Sit,"_ he instructed. Obediently Norik sat, laying his staff beside him.

After a while Keetongu asked,_"What troubles you?"_

"My fellow Rahaga, they were captured and I'm worried about them. If any harm came to them . . . I'm not sure I could forgive myself."

"_Any Rahaga in particular?"_

"Yes, actually . . . Gaaki. I've always felt differently towards her . . . and perhaps felt we could have been more than friends but . . . unpredictable events happened and we came here to find you. Now that she's captured, my thoughts keep returning to her."

"_You should talk to the Water Toa."_

"Why?"

"_She would understand you better. She is going through much the same, and you both need comfort from your worries."_

"Thank you, Keetongu, I believe I shall. But, isn't Nokama asleep?"

"_No."_

"Ah, been listening no doubt. Thank you, once again, Keetongu." Keetongu nodded as Norik grabbed his staff and walked away. Alone once again, Keetongu closed his eye and meditated.

--------------------------

"Nokama? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Norik, I am." The blue Toa sat up and looked at the Rahaga. "I couldn't sleep. Is there something you need?"

"Why could you not sleep?"

"I . . . I was thinking of Vakama."

"Of course. I understand."

"Do you?" Nokama asked doubtfully. "I don't wish to sound mean, but how could you?"

"You forget, Nokama, that my teammates are also captured, and one I care very deeply for. I also have the added guilt of feeling responsible for their capture."

"But that wasn't your fault; there was nothing you could do."

"Perhaps, but being a leader has extra responsibilities, ones that others cannot understand. You feel responsible for anything that happens to your team, whether it was your fault or not. Team mates blame you for things that go wrong, as you blame yourself."

"That I can understand," Nokama said, thinking of Matau's anger when they were captured by the Visorak. He had completely blamed Vakama for not thinking and walking straight into a trap. But had Vakama blamed himself as well? "That's why Vakama turned to the bad side," she said, almost to herself.

Norik nodded. "That hastened the Hordika poison."

"And he turned, all because Matau yelled at him and because he blamed himself? And now it's too late."

"No, it's not too late for him."

"Yes, it is, Norik, I tried. I tried everything," Nokama said, her voice cracking as sobs began breaking through. "Everything I c-could think of, and I-I couldn't help him. I couldn't s-s-save him." She brought her knees close to her chest and began weeping openly. "I couldn't save h-him," she repeated.

"Nokama?" Onewa said surprised upon hearing his sisters sobs. "Nokama!" He rushed over and immediately began comforting her like an older brother. "It's all right, Nokama," he said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I couldn't save him, Onewa." Nokama said, falling back into his arms. "I couldn't. He's gone."

Onewa was at first surprised, but soon recovered and said comfortingly, "I know you couldn't, but that doesn't mean _we_ can't." His voice grew confident as he continued. "United, Toa can do anything. And we'll get that vision-seeing mask-maker back. We'll save Vakama, you'll see."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"And so do I," Whenua said as he came over as well.

"As do I," Nuju said.

"Me too," Matau added. They all sat down around their sister and continued talking about their plan to rescue Vakama, until the dawn.

-Author's Note: I'd like to bring a fact to everyones attention: this story was greatly contributed to by my friend Whale Shark 7. Early on in the story he sent me an AU idea in which Nokama goes and tries to rescue Vakama herself, but gets captured in the process. Chapters 3-10 were either taken from, inspired by, or based on Whale Shark 7's idea.- -Reviews?-


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1

Chapter 11 - Part 1

Vakama was getting restless. Everything was in position for the final battle: the Visorak were hiding, waiting for Vakama's orders; Siderak and Roodaka were beside Vakama on Turaga Dume's box patiently awaiting the arrival of the Toa. But the Toa were nowhere to be found. And it was quiet, eerily so. The Hordika shifted from one foot to the other, then back again. The Rahi inside of him wanted to move, to start fighting, to do _something_. But Vakama knew better; Roodaka was counting on him to be there to instruct the horde when the Toa came. _When_ they came.

Even the king and queen were now beginning to fidget. Siderak was was running his fingers up and down the blade of his staff and Roodaka was looking agitated. Then again, she usually was when she was around Siderak. Vakama started to experiment with his flame claw, although he didn't need to. Ever since Nokama left, it was easier to control his Hordika powers, but still, it gave him something to do.

It was then he heard something, a ringing of sorts, almost like the kind he used to hear back at Ta-Metru: the sound of metal striking metal. His head jerked around using his keen hearing to pinpoint the direction it seemed to be coming from. Siderak and Roodaka did the same, though it took them a bit longer to distinguish the direction of the sound as it resonated around the empty Coliseum. Vakama went to the edge of the box and looked at the gate. _Finally,_ he thought.

With a couple more clangs the gates burst in, sending several Visorak flying through the debris. Then the Toa Metru marched through the gates, readying their weapons as they did so. They marched with purpose to the middle of the arena with the same look on all five faces.

"Vakama!" Nokama cried.

"Nokama?" the Hordika said, surprised. _She came back . . .why?_

"Remember Vakama, you don't need them any more," Roodaka hissed, almost sensing Vakama's flicker of doubt, and immediately sent it sputtering out.

_She's right_, he thought as he jumped down to the spikes just below the box. _She's always been right._ "You've made a grave mistake coming here!" he called.

"We came here to save you," the Toa of Earth shouted back.

"The only one you can save now are yourselves. Bow down, and pledge your allegiance to ME!" A slight cough came from behind Vakama. He looked back irritated to see Siderak inspecting his hand indifferently. "And, to Siderak!" the Hordika added.

"And when we don't?" Onewa cried.

_The fools._ "I will make you!" Vakama tore off one of the spikes he was standing on and threw it with all his might. The force sent the piece of metal down to the floor where it deeply embedded itself. The vibrations went through the floor, issuing the order the Visorak horde was waiting for.

Doors opened on all sides of the Coliseum releasing hundreds of angry Visorak. Red Vohtaraks came through one gate while Boggaraks came through another, green Keeleraks came from the left and black Oohnoraks came from the right. The Toa looked around only to see more and more of the Rahi entering the field. As one they bent down and started to energize their Rhotuka spinners.

"Ready?" Nokama asked.

"You think this is gonna work?" Whenua asked.

"Aim!" she said as the Visorak came closer.

"Ask me again in a minute," Matau replied. The Visorak came closer and closer.

"Uh, Nokama?" Onewa said, beginning to get nervous. Just how close was she going to allow them to get? Still, Nokama said nothing.

The Visorak closest to the Toa had began to charge their spinners before Nokama finally cried, "Now!" The Toa released their spinners, but instead of firing them at the Rahi, they aimed them towards the sky and grabbed on, letting themselves be lifted into the air, all except for Matau.

"Fire!" Vakama called, and the Visorak fired, just in time for the Toa of Air to release his own spinner, and hang onto it tightly as he flew up clumsily.

"Hey, wait for me!" he called.

Some of the Visorak hurriedly tried to build a makeshift tower out of their bodies, but even as the top Boggarak jumped and tried to bite the Matau, the Toa were already out of reach. The Toa desperately tried to maintain a steady course, but it was difficult while trying to dodge the spinners launched at them. Finally, Onewa, Nokama, Whenua, and Nuju reached an edged and dropped down onto it. But Matau flew on, calling back to them as he did, "Catch you guys later!"

"Where is Matau going?" Nokama asked, astonished.

"He's abandoning us!" Onewa cried angrily. "Why that—"

"Never you mind. Matau knows what he's doing," Nuju said.

"How do you know _that_?"

"I don't know. But I trust Matau to keep his word when he says he'll rescue Vakama. If he needs to it alone, then let him."

"Never mind, let's just do this," Whenua said, firing a Rhotuka spinner.

_Matau, I hope you know what your doing,_ Nokama thought as she joined her brothers in the fight. _Be careful._

-----------------------------

As he flew higher, the spinners became fewer and Matau had some time to think.

_Do I really know what I'm doing? I've deep-thought over the plan tons of times, but will it work? _He sighed as the top of the Coliseum grew near. _I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing._

------------------------------

Down on the ledge spinners continued to fly. Suddenly Onewa stopped as a Visorak tried to sneak up behind him. The others also stopped as more of the Rahi came into view.

"Quick, jump!" Onewa cried. The Toa jumped and landed in front of one of the gates. Once more readied their weapons.

----------------------------

Turaga Dume's box continued to rise with the three agitated figures inside. The relentless clanging had only become louder, even though the Toa had come through the gate. Vakama was getting suspicious.

"Still that sound!" Siderak fumed. Roodaka rolled her eyes, and as she did, she spotted something. Her body went ridged as she saw a great golden body slowly making its way to the top of the Coliseum.

The box stopped as Siderak said in disgust, "What is _that_?"

"My guess is, it's Keetongu," Vakama said quietly, remembering Norik's description of the beast.

"But Keetongu doesn't exist!"

It was Vakama's turn to roll his eyes. "Obviously you're wrong about that," he said, trying to restrain his anger. He laughed a little as he said, "_I'll_ take care of _him_." The Hordika started towards the door, but Roodaka's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"No Vakama, it is not your place. It is that of a king."

Siderak, realizing this was his time to step in, straightened and said in a kingly manner, "If Keetongu wasn't a myth before, he soon will be." He stomped off with Roodaka walked beside him.

At the door Roodaka motioned towards Vakama and said, "Stay here, and be ready." The last thing Vakama saw of her was the evil smirk written across her face as the doors slowly closed.

----------------------------

"Look out!" Nokama yelled in warning, as a green Visorak jumped on top of Whenua. The acid dripping from its screeching mouth ate away at his armor as the Toa of Earth tried to fight it off. Remembering what Norik said about using their new Hordika powers, he powered up his drill claw and drilled through the Visorak's teeth.

_One down,_ he though, _and just several more hundred to go._

-----------------------------

Vakama jumped to the ledge where the Rahaga were dangling thousands of feet in the air. It was his job to guard them, though he saw no point in it; they weren't escaping their bonds anytime soon. The red Hordika would have much rather been fighting down in the arena.

_But fighting whom? The Visorak, or the Toa?_

Startled by the thought, he shook his head. What had brought on this question of doubt? He was loyal to Roodaka, and no one else. For the second time that night, Vakama's keen hearing picked up a strange sound, but this time it was like something swinging through the air. He turned to find a green blur heading directly towards him.

"Vakama!" it cried.

_What is─_

"Omph!" he grunted as the blur crashed into him, sweeping him off his feet.

"Did you miss me?" the blur said.

_Matau? _The red Hordika began to growl and struggle.

"I guess not."

"Let me go!" Vakama yelled, trying to free himself from the Toa of Air's grip.

"No, I'm here to save-rescue you, and that's what I'm going to do." Rounding the side of the massive building the green Toa let go of the web he was swinging from, and propelled him and his captive to the web-covered wall. Both Hordika grabbed onto the webs and Matau turned to face Vakama

"Listen to me," he said. "You're place is with us! The Toa. We're here to rescue the Matoran, not rule them."

"The Matoran?"

"You remember . . . don't you?" Vakama ignored him and began to climb, putting distance between him and his rival. "Vakama!"

The red Toa turned to face Matau. "You're mistaken. The Matoran don't need rescuing. The one who needs saving is _you_!" With that he fired a Rhotuka spinner at the surprised Toa. Without seeing whether he hit Matau, he continued climbing. The scream from the green Toa was enough to convince him.

Only by flailing his arms did Matau chance to hook his claw on a web. The impact shook him a bit, and he took a brief moment to pull himself back together. Mentally, he scratched the Matoran off his list of reasons why Vakama should return. Grunting a little, he continued his upward climb, determined to catch up with the red Hordika. He wasn't giving up, not by a long shot.

-----------------------

Nuju backed away from one of the many oncoming Visorak. Hearing another screech from behind him he looked to see another one of them charging. Jumping, he did a back flip, and not by his intent, landed on the charging Visorak below. The surprised Ropperak screeched in annoyance and began to scuttle and run. Between holding on and avoiding the Rahi's pincers, the Toa of Ice barely had time to see the hurriedly oncoming wall, and jump. The Visorak wasn't so fortunate.

"Yes!" Nuju said triumphantly.

-------------------

Siderak and Roodaka looked down at the large Rahi climbing steadily towards them. After only a moment of hesitation the ruler of the Visorak readied his staff. Thrusting it down he sent a long stream of red energy towards the legendary Keetongu, and barely missed. The Rahi paused, but only for a moment before once again pulling himself upwards.

Once again, Siderak sent an energy beam, and would have hit, but Keetongu jumped to one side still unfazed. He dodged a third beam of energy before grabbing one of the many webs and swinging to the other side of the building where he smiled and continued his ascent.

Siderak was not expecting this. It was a _Rahi_, it wasn't supposed to be intelligent. He looked around, trying to spot his prey.

"Tuh, I'm almost impressed," Roodaka said, as she turned and started to walk away. Siderak cringed, and followed.

Positioning herself above the golden beast, Roodaka pulled out her own weapon, powered it, and fired. Keetongu heard the energy and looked up, just in time to see the purple beam make contact with him. He roared with pain and let go, unable to hold on, and started his long decent down to the ground. The impact was shattering. What used to be The Sea of Protodermis once more came to life, sending giant ripples through the arena around the area the great Rahi had landed. Then all was still.

"Well, that's that," Siderak said from behind Roodaka.

"No!" she cried. "I-I mean, shouldn't we be certain?" _This is our chance, Makuta. I will not let it pass._

Siderak smiled. "If doing so would make you feel better." He bowed and let Roodaka lead the way.

Roodaka secretly smiled to herself. "It would."

- Hey everyone! For anyone who's wondering this chapter is the first of two parts that will cover the final battle. Any reviews for this chapter?-


	12. Chapter 11 Part 2

-Yes, it's finally updated! Thank you everyone for reviewing and being so patient. I'd also like to thank Whale Shark 7 for helping me edit this chapter.-

Chapter 11 – Part 2

The structure at the top of the Coliseum held a wonderful view of the City of Legends, but Matau was more interested in the view inside the structure. The Toa of Air turned in a circle as he walked, looking for any flashes of red that would tell him where Vakama was hiding. _Where is he? I could have sworn I saw him move-walk in this direction. _He paused in the middle of the area, listening for any signs of his friend, but he only heard his own heavy breathing.

"Vakama!" He called, almost not wanting an answer. He was nervous, afraid even, of what his friend had become. Vakama had gone from determined Toa to evil Hordika. He had also burned the Great Temple, captured the Rahaga, and had tried to kill Matau. What was to stop him from killing Matau now? Even the color of Vakama's eyes had changed, from their usual golden glow, to a poisonous green. Matau turned around once again, but still saw nothing, until his keen Hordika hearing caught a sound coming from behind. Glancing behind him, he yelped, rolled to the left and scarcely managed to evade Vakama's burning claw as it crashed to the ground. Quickly recovering from his roll, Matau crouched low and readied his own claw, amazed at his near escape. Vakama started to circle the green Toa, growling, like some sort of Muaka cat.

"What has _happened_ to you?" Matau asked, looking at his changed friend. "Well, you know, outside the obvious." _Oops. _

Vakama leapt forward with a vengeance and the Toa of Air barely dodged. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Matau scolded himself each time he jumped back from the red Hordika's attacks. He then swung at Vakama, hoping to slow his opponent down long enough to say something. But the red Hordika dodged and when the green Toa aimed a kick, Vakama grabbed his foot, flipped him, and rammed the green Toa into the wall. Matau heard his body slam into the wall and felt the pain, like lightning, course through his head. When his vision cleared, Matau blocked Vakama's oncoming claw with one hand and tried to strike with his own, only to have Vakama block that and put them both in a dead lock.

"Please," Matau panted, "I don't want to battle-fight you!"

"Why?" the red Hordika laughed. "Afraid you'll lose?" He then shoved Matau against the wall again and threw him across the room and prepared to fire his Rhotuka spinner. Matau saw this and panicked.

"No, Vakama don-" but his plea was cut off as the spinner hit the floor at his feet. The force sent Matau flying backwards toward the edge of the tower. "No! Nononononono!" he cried as his hands clawed at the floor desperately trying to stop himself. But his hands found nothing as he went over the edge.

Vakama straightened, and walked towards where the green Toa had fallen. Much to his annoyance, he found Matau still clinging to the edge, his hand shaking with the effort of not letting go. _Time to end this_, Vakama thought as he stepped on Matau's shaking hand.

The green Toa cried out as pain coursed through his fingers as the red Hordika of Fire stepped on his hand and ground it into the stone. He could feel his fingers crushing beneath Vakama's foot as the red Hordika kneeled down to bring the two closer to eye level.

"Humiliated, dangling above his doom, the only one who can save the great Matau is the cross-wired fire-spitter. Who's stronger now?" Vakama asked. Matau didn't answer. "Admit it, _brother_, you are weak."

Matau flinched at the way Vakama said 'brother'. The word could have been an insult the way he said it. "You're right, Vakama, I am weak," he finally answered, looking away from the Hordika's eyes. _Just move-go with it,_ he thought.

Vakama smiled. "So, in the end you see the truth."

"All the Toa are weak, Vakama, including you."

"What?" Vakama growled, standing and increasing pressure on Matau's hand.

"Augh! L-let me explain!" Matau cried through the pain.

"No!" Vakama said, "No, let me explain something to you, Toa Matau: I'm stronger now, more that I've ever been. You looked down upon me when I was weak, but now that I'm strong, I'm looking down upon you."

"I never looked down upon you, Vakama. Mad-glared at you, yes, but never looked down upon," the green Toa insisted.

"Then what would you call constantly pointing out my faults? What would you call criticizing my plans and calling me crazy?"

"I'd call them mistakes."

"Oh, you'd know all about mistakes, wouldn't you Matau? You constantly reminded me of mine!" Vakama snarled, anger burning in his eyes. "I never did a single thing you thought right. If _anything_ went wrong, it was my fault! Well, now it's you who's made the mistake. You should have run off while you had the chance."

"We all make mistakes, Vakama. That's what happens when you're brave enough to make decisions. I understand that now."

"You couldn't concern yourself with understanding then, could you?"

"I'm sorry, for doubting you. I didn't realize how much we needed you," Matau said, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the distant ground.

"I don't believe that coming from _you!_" Vakama shouted, his claw ablaze and ready to strike.

"Well you didn't believe it coming from Nokama either!"

Vakama paused, then slowly lowered his claw. "What do you mean?"

"Before she left, she asked you to come with her, to come and be with the Toa again. She told you how much we needed you, but you didn't believe her. Don't you past-remember?"

Vakama remembered, he could recall the exact conversation he had with Nokama: "_Why don't you come with me? We need you, Vakama. The Toa are nothing without a leader."_

"_One of the others would accept the duty, I'm sure." _

"_No they wouldn't. We all want you back."_

"Why didn't you run-escape with her? Why didn't you come back?" the green Toa asked with a trace of dejection in his voice. "If it was all the mad-angry things I said, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry. You got me to leave. You got Nokama all to yourself."

"Are you _really_ cross-wired, Vakama?" he asked. "Nokama doesn't love me! She loves _you_. Or did you miss all the obvious hint-signs?" His fingers were becoming numb with pain now, and he doubted he could hold on for much longer.

"No she doesn't! If she does, then why didn't she stay with me? Why did she choose you?" the red Hordika asked.

"She didn't choice-pick me. She went-left because she knew what the Visorak are doing is evil-wrong. Nokama knew her duty to the Matoran. The same Matoran you swore to save-rescue."

"_It's not that I wouldn't be happy with you—I would." _Nokama had said. _"It's just, doesn't this feel wrong to you? Working for the dark side, I mean. Can't you feel how it's wrong?" _Vakama remembered now.

"She came back to save-rescue you! You, Vakama, not the beast you've become. She fell in love with the leader of the Toa, not the tyrant of the Visorak Horde."

Slowly, Vakama took his foot off of Matau's hand, a million things running through his head. _'How could have I forgotten about the Matoran? And what about the others? The Visorak could have killed them by now! And Nokama . . . does she really love me?Matau's right, what have I turned into?'_

Matau could feel himself slipping. Glancing at the ground far below, he continued with what time he had left. "You know, our leader, I considered him my best friend. I came here to rescue that Toa. And if there's any of the Vakama I know left, he'll know what to do next." Then, the last of his strength spent, Matau let go of the edge.

"No! Matau!" Vakama yelled, throwing himself to the floor, trying to grab Matau's hand, too late, watching in horror as his friend began to fall to his death.

-So . . . what do you think? Please review.-


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Vakama laid there for a moment, stunned at what had just happened. How could he have let Matau go? How could he have let his friend slip through his fingers and fall to his death? "Mata Nui, what have I _done_?" Vakama asked no one, distressed. "No, what am I going to _do_? I have to save Matau," he reminded himself.

_ 'Okay, time for a plan. Come on, Vakama, think. Think!' _The red Toa stood and turned around, scanning the room for anything that could help him save Matau. But he didn't see anything of help, just the ever present Visorak webs.

If anyone had been watching they would have seen a sparkle enter Vakama's golden eyes as he stared at those webs. With new hope giving him energy, he rushed over to one of the long lines, he smiled: he had come up with a plan.

------------------

_ 'This is it then,'_ Matau thought as he fell. _'This is how Toa Matau dies, battle-fighting with his friend and then falling off the Coliseum. I just wish . . . I just wish I could have aid-helped Vakama. Maybe if I had speak-said something different, maybe if I . . . oh, never mind. It's past-late for that now.' _The Toa of Air looked around for something to distract him, but only found the ground rushing toward him. _'Reminds me of the test track back in Le-Metru,'_ he thought. _'Moving ever-fast, with the wind rushing around me, heading towards a crash.' _He smiled sadly._ 'If I just close my eyes, maybe I can imagine-think I'm back there.' _ The green Toa shut his eyes and ignored the tears that came from them. But they weren't closed for long.

"Matau!"

_ 'Vakama?' _he thought, his eyes snapping open.

"Matau! I'm coming!"

Matau turned himself around to face up and saw Vakama falling towards him. "Ha ha! Vakama!" he called up laughing, spreading out his arms and legs, trying to slow his descent enough for his friend to catch up with him. _'He's come to rescue-save me!' _As Vakama caught up and grabbed Matau, the green Toa noticed the Visorak web rope tied to Vakama's waist. _'Visorak web? What is he plan-thinking─ wait, of course! The Visorak web is like elastic and will bounce us back up! Way to go mask-maker!' _he thought. _'But . . . is he really back to hero-good?'_

Vakama noticed the air Toa's worried look, gave him a smile, and said, "Hang on, I've got a plan."

The worried look melted away from Matau's face and was replaced with one of joy. "I love it when you speak-say that!" he said, shaking the red Toa playfully. The two smiled at each other for a moment before turning their gazes to the floor of the Coliseum.

_ 'The ground is coming awfully fast,'_ Matau thought, becoming a little worried as he looked at how much rope was still behind them. _'If the rope can't reach the tension it needs to bounce us back up . . . but I'm sure Vakama made sure it's short enough.'_

Vakama's thoughts were less optimistic. He knew that he hadn't measured well; he had just made a rough estimate and jumped, too worried about the distance between Matau and himself to be very concerned with the distance between him and the ground. Now he was regretting not taking more time to measure. _'Please let the rope be short enough. Please be short enough. Please be short enough. Please―' _he chanted over and over to himself. Meanwhile, the mathematician in him was counting down the bios to the oncoming ground. 60 bios, 40 bios, 20. _'Mata Nui, it's too long!'_

Matau had noticed the distance too. "Uh, Vakama? This is the right measure-length, right? Vakama?" Vakama did his best to ignore his friend. "Vakama!" Panic was entering Matau's voice now. "Oh, Mata Nui," the green Toa said, closing his eyes and bracing for impact as the last of the bios disappeared.

Vakama couldn't bring himself to look away as the two Toa sped towards the ground. But as the floor came to a finger length away they slowed and came to a stop. There was a split second where nothing happened. Then the web contracted, causing Matau to yell as the web yanked the Toa back to the top of the Coliseum. "Matau!" Vakama said, shaking his friend slightly.

The green Toa opened one eye, then the other and slowly stopped his yelling. "W-we're alive!" he exclaimed.

Vakama smiled slightly and said, "Yes, we are. Listen, we'll have to grab the webs along the Coliseum to stop ourselves. Okay?"

"Yeah," Matau said, nodding. The two Toa waited until they came close enough to the Visorak-made hand holds, then they reached out, seized the webs, and held on, waiting for the webs to stop vibrating before opening their eyes. "Where to now?" Matau asked.

"That window over there," Vakama replied, pointing to a nearby window.

Toa of Air nodded and started to climb very slowly towards the place where Vakama was pointing, the Toa of Fire following closely after. Once they had reached the window they tumbled in and lay on the their backs for a few moments, breathing heavily with the relief of having solid ground under them again. After a few moments Matau started to laugh.

"That," he said, "was one of the most scare-frightening and funnest things I've ever done!"

Vakama laughed a bit at his friend's optimism as he sat up and moved over to lean against the wall.

"So," Matau asked, joining him,"do you have a plan?"

"To help our brothers and sister?"

The green Toa nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"Happy-cheer! What is it?"

Vakama smiled, stood up, and offered a hand to Matau. "I'll explain on the way."

-I know, I know, it took me forever to update! School's a lousy excuse, but it's the only one I've got . . . Is it too much to ask for a reveiw?-


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Once, when Nuju was still a Matoran, he had felt the impulse to look into his personal future, even thought doing so was forbidden. He never got the chance, after almost getting caught by the Vahki once, he never tried again. Now, as Hordika, he wondered what he would have seen. His transformation into a Toa? All the heroic things he would do? Mutating into a Toa Hordika? Would he have seen how much he would came to hate the Rahi called Visorak, especially after being chased by them time and time again?

A particularly loud screech caused Nuju to look over his shoulder just long enough to give the Ropperak who was chasing him an icy glare. If he had known that his future had so much running in it, he probably would have told Toa Lhikan to take his Toa Stone and all the trouble it would bring and leave Nuju to his star-gazing. But he hadn't known, so he didn't say that, and so everything happened that had led him here. Another screech pulled the Ice Toa from his thoughts once more. _Come on Nuju, focus on the present,_ Nuju thought to himself. _I have to get rid of that Visorak before it catches up with me._

The white Hordika cast his eyes around the Coliseum, looking for something to help, and found, instead, another Visorak coming at him from the front. Nuju gave a low growl of frustration. _Great. _As he raised his eyes to ask Mata Nui why he was chosen for this, Nuju found his opportunity. Not wasting another second he jumped into the air and hooked his ice claw onto an overhanging Visorak web and swung up, allowing the two Visorak below to make a head-on collision. Nuju permitted his momentum to swing him onto the top of the web and stayed there for a few moments, catching his breath.

Taking advantage of the high view he began to search for his fellow teammates. Much to his dismay he found them all being forced into the center of the arena, where the Ice Hordika predicted they would become trapped and ultimately be defeated. He jumped down, landing on all fours, and started towards the other Toa, sure that they would need his help.

Nuju's sharp eyes spotted the Keelerak scuttling towards him and allowed him to counteract the Rahi's pincers by grabbing onto one with his Hordika claw. The two growled and pushed at each other until the Visorak jerked back, sending a surprised Nuju flying.

The Hordika landed hard on the ground, flat on his back. He sat up and held his head, hoping that his mind would clear relatively soon. As soon as the pain became bearable the Toa of Ice opened his eyes and jumped up with a surprised yell as he narrowly avoided the clamping jaws of a Boggarak. He slowly backed up, slashing at the oncoming Visorak, and found himself back to back with the other Toa.

"We're surrounded," Nokama said from behind Nuju.

"There're too many of them," Nuju agreed.

"What do we do now?" asked Onewa from Nuju's left.

Nuju was about to reply that there was nothing they could do when a haunting cry silenced both Toa and Visorak. Slowly, the surrounding Rahi cleared a path―for what, Nuju had a feeling they would soon find out.

--------------------

Nokama was the first to see the Rhotuka spinner. She gasped, but before she could warn them, the spinner struck, throwing all the Toa onto the floor. Looking up, Nokama saw a massive Visorak heading toward them, with a tall, dark, familiar figure riding on top. As the large beast bent down to allow its rider a gentle path off, Nokama pushed herself up, determined to meet the Visorak Queen standing.

"Nokama, how nice to see you again," Roodaka greeted, carelessly tossing away the Visorak reins and starting towards the fallen Toa.

"Roodaka," the blue Toa replied. "Where's Sidorak? I would have thought he would be here to capture his enemies."

Roodaka's smile was chilling. "So he would, if he were able."

Nokama frowned, confused at first, then thought back to what Vakama had told her, _'I'm not too clear on the details, but from what Roodaka's told me, Siderak's an unworthy ruler and she was going to dispose of him once she had all the Toa on her side.' _"What did you do to him?" she asked, feeling that perhaps she didn't want to know.

"_I _didn't do anything," Roodaka laughed. "Your friend Keetongu took care of him for me. Convenient, was it not?"

"Convenient, but cowardly," Onewa said, now also standing. "Too afraid to face him yourself, were you?"

Eyes narrowed dangerously Roodaka replied, "Don't feel too brave, Onewa. Your usefulness, like Sidorak's, is limited. And like that worthless king, I'll have no regret killing you afterward."

------------------------

"Ready?" Vakama asked.

Matau faced his friend and nodded. "Ready."

------------------------

"What exactly do you want with us?" Nuju asked.

"Not with you, Toa of Ice, your elemental powers," Roodaka explained.

"You'll never get them," Norik declared.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, _Rahaga_. You said the same thing about your friends, remember? I got them, didn't I?"

Norik answered with a cold glare.

"Well, as much as I would like to chat, my business is with the Toa. Don't interfere, Norik. Now," she said, once more turning her attention to the Hordika, "you Toa have something I want. The elemental powers: earth, stone, ice, water. Fire already belongs to me. Hand them over and . . . wait . . ." Roodaka's eyes scanned the line of Hordika. "One of you is missing . . ."

"That would be air."

Everyone turned to look at the new speaker, not very surprised to see Vakama with Matau in his grasp. The Fire Hordika shoved the green Toa forward, sending Matau skidding on his back to join the other Toa. "He's all yours, my queen." Vakama said.

Nokama kneeled and helped Matau to his feet. "Thanks," he muttered, and suddenly, winked at Nokama. She stared at him for a moment, thinking scornfully, _What's he doing flirting at a time like this?_

"Thank you, Vakama," Roodaka said, smiling at the red Hordika. "So Toa, are you going to give your powers? Or will I have to take them from your broken bodies?"

"You want them so badly?" Matau asked, suddenly kneeling and charging his Rhotuka spinner. "Then take them!" He raised his air claw and charged his Rhotuka spinner, filling it with elemental energy, and fired. The other Toa soon caught on and fired their weapons in the same fashion. Each spinner struck Roodaka dead on. But instead of a cry of pain, or even a yell of defeat, a strange sound came from Roodaka's lips. Ripples of energy coursed through Roodaka as she unmistakably and maniacally laughed.

"Alright, who fired the tickle spinner?" Matau asked.

"Fools!" Roodaka cried, grinning madly. "You, like your powers, are _nothing_ if you are not united! And seeing as Vakama stands with me-"

"Actually," Vakama interrupted, "I wanted to talk to you about that."

Roodaka slowly turned to the red Hordika, who was now also charging his Rhotuka spinner. "You might defeat me, Vakama, but not all of _them_," she said, gesturing to the surrounding Visorak horde. "Strike me down and they will surely destroy you and your friends! Think about it."

"I have," Vakama replied, "and seeing as you convinced Sidorak to put me in charge of them . . ." He stood and shouted so all the Visorak could hear. "Get out of here! All of you! You're free! That," Vakama added, shooting a smile at the irate Roodaka, "is an order."

There was only a slight pause before all the Visorak in the Coliseum turned and started scuttling eagerly towards the nearest exit. "Traitors!" Roodaka called, but none of the spider-like Rahi were listening.

"Huh, that was convenient," Onewa said, grinning at Roodaka.

"You will all regret this!" Roodaka shouted. "Especially _you_, Vakama! I can't believe I was so foolish as to think you could be_ king_!"

"You're right, I probably couldn't be king," Vakama agreed. "And I wouldn't want to. I lead only those who chose to follow me. That's the difference between being a leader and a tyrant like you. And a leader is all I want to be." Smiling, he sent a backwards glance to a smiling Matau. "A certain Toa taught me that."

Roodaka opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it, suddenly smiling. "Go ahead then, Vakama. Shoot me. But be ready for the consequences." She opened her arms, presenting the Fire Toa with a clear shot.

"No! Vakama don't!" Norik shouted, to late. Vakama, failing to notice the strange red glow that was now emanating from Roodaka's eyes and heart stone, fired. The spinner was well aimed and hit it's target exactly were it should have, at the heart stone. This time, Roodaka fell, dead.

A strange dark red light pulsed from Roodaka's heart stone and crackling energy filled the air around her body. A large hand, seemingly made out of shadow, emanated from the stone and slowly closed it's fingers around Roodaka. Light could be seen radiating from inside the fist, concealing the body from view. Then, as suddenly as it had come, the hand closed in on itself, and disappeared, taking the crackling energy and Roodaka with it. The only thing left out of the frightening spectacle was Roodaka's heart stone, now black with a small trail of smoke rising from it.

Hesitantly, Vakama walked over and picked up the dull stone. The heat didn't bother him, his hands were callused from years of work, but the origin of the stone troubled the Toa of Fire very much.

"Vakama, you have no idea what you've just done!" Norik said, clearly distressed.

Vakama knew very well. "Her heart stone, it's of the Makuta," he said.

"Yes! Carved from the same protodermis you sealed him with! In destroying it, you've broken that seal and released the Makuta upon us!"

"I know." Vakama looked at his team mates who where walking over to join him.

"We don't know that," Onewa interjected. "I mean, does anybody _see_ Makuta coming to kill us all? I think he's still trapped."

"I don't know, brother. That dark-creepy shadow hand convinced me," Matau said, looking at the stone Vakama held out for him to see.

The sound of large, heavy footfalls drew everyone's attention away from the stone and to a very beaten Keetongu. The legendary Rahi was shaking violently with every step and his armor was dented in several places and blackened on others. Then, he fell.

"Keetongu!" exclaimed Norik. "Come, help him up."

"Looks like Sidorak wasn't so easy to defeat after all," Onewa murmured. He took one arm and Whenua took the other and together they lifted the large Rahi into a sitting position.

"Are you alright, Keetongu?" Norik asked. Keetongu said something in return, and the Rahaga looked relieved. "Good. I am glad to hear it."

"Will he be okay?" Nokama asked.

"Yes," Norik answered. "He says he's not seriously harmed."

As this was happening, Matau pulled Vakama off to the side and whispered something to him, after which Vakama shook his head violently from side to side. Matau pressed on and Vakama still held his position, even as the green Toa presented his reasons. The two began to argue in hushed voices until they noticed all the other Toa, the Rahaga, and even Keetongu watching with interest. Side stepping behind his friend, Matau pushed Vakama forward. Giving an uncertain look back, Vakama walked towards Keetongu. "In light of all that you've given, great Keetongu, you owe us nothing," he began. "But my duty requires that I ask: will you change us to Toa?"

Keetongu spoke a long strand of sounds and Norik translated. "He wants to know why you would want that, seeing as you've made peace with the beast within. That you may even be the stronger for it."

Vakama lifted his head to meet Keetongu's one-eyed gaze and spoke assertively. "It's our destiny to be Toa and to keep our promise to the Matoran."

Smiling, Keetongu nodded and said something to Norik, who happily translated. "Then so will you be." Keetongu then stood and pointed to Norik, who began to translate the Rahi's instructions. "He wants you all to stand around him in a circle, then to all join hands."

The Toa got into place and joined hands as best they could. Vakama found himself with Nokama on his right and Matau on his left. He gave a brief smile to Nokama, who returned it with a smile of her own. They then turned their attention to Keetongu, who held up his arms and began to glow with a golden light. Vakama closed his eyes, filled with anticipation, and for the third time in his life, he felt his muscles shift, stretch, and change.

-------------------

_. . . . Did it work?_ Matau slowly opened one eye, then the other and looked down at himself. What he saw made him whoop for joy. "Ha ha! Look at me! I'm back! I'm good-looking again! Whoo-hoo!" He let go of his brothers and did a flip, rejoicing in his Toa form. Reaching up, he felt his Kanohi Mahiki and let out another jubilant cry.

The other Toa were now opening their eyes and were expressing their joy in their own ways. Onewa was simply flexing his hands and laughing, glad to have two good hands again to craft with. Whenua was thanking Keetongu profusely and even Nuju was smiling. Vakama, after making sure that what he was seeing was real, had been surprised to have Nokama hug him and tell him how much she had missed him.

_This is right,_ he thought, looking around at his rejoicing brothers and sister. _We are Toa._

_- _Author's Note: The part at the begining where Nuju mentions how looking into one's personal future is forbiden is made up. I don't think that it's mentioned, but I thought it made sense.-


	15. Chapter 14

- Okay everyone! This is the final chapter for The Turning Point. A special thanks to Saya Moonshadow for giving me the inspiration to write it. Enjoy!-

Chapter 14

"Ha ha! We're done!" Matau announced, placing the last Matoran sphere into the airship and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "Now we can leave-go!"

"We can leave, but our work is far from over," predicted Nuju, walking to stand beside Matau. "We have a whole new life to build on Mata Nui."

"He's right," Whenua agreed, securing the last of the spheres. "We have to wake up the Matoran, build six villages, learn to deal with the environment changes―"

"Alright, alright! I get the point. You guys―always so full of happy-cheer," Matau complained. "I'm just excited to drive the ship! I mean, just look at it!"

"You do know how to drive it without crashing, right Matau?" Onewa asked, joining the group.

"Of course I do! I've ridden everything on Metru Nui and can drive any vehicle," the Toa of Air boasted, smiling confidently at his brothers.

"Not everything," Nuju said, giving one of his rare smiles. "You've never ridden a Gukku bird."

Matau growled, turning angrily to Nuju. "How many times are you going to past-remind me that you've ridden one of those stupid birds and I haven't?" he fumed, gesturing wildly.

Smirking, Nuju replied, "As many times as you've annoyed me."

Stepping out of the ship, Whenua patted the green Toa on the back. "Don't be too mad," he added. "Just remember that this is only payback for being so annoying."

"I am _not_ annoying!" Matau yelled.

"Oh, yes you are."

"You're all just jealous of my good looks!"

"What good looks?" Nuju asked, positively grinning.

"You should be talking, lens-eye! You looked better as Hordika!"

"At least I don't smell like one."

"Now, now you guys," Onewa intervened. "Remember, it's not Matau's fault he's ugly as well as stupid!"

Nokama chuckled as she watched all four of the Toa laugh, something that would never have happened a few weeks ago, as they continued throwing mild insults at each other. _Our experiences have truly brought us closer together_, she thought happily, _and nothing is going to tear us apart_. All of the city seemed to be reflecting the team's bright mood. The heavy shadow that had covered Metru Nui when the Toa arrived had dissipated and sun was shining brightly, reflecting brilliantly off the ships. Birds were singing happily and their song mixed with her brothers' laughter made Nokama feel like the luckiest person in the world. A slight, warm breeze only added to the joyful atmosphere. Closing her eyes, Nokama turned her face toward the sky and reveled in how good it felt just to exist.

"Hey, Nokama, could you tell Vakama that we're ready to leave?" Onewa shouted, bringing Nokama back to reality.

"Sure!" Nokama called back. Standing up, the Toa of Water walked toward where Norik and Vakama were talking, taking in the view of the city.

" . . . And now we know that the Matoran are in most capable hands," Norik was saying. The elder put a hand on Vakama's shoulder. "_Your_ hands."

Vakama smiled and stood straighter than Nokama had ever seen him. A little regretfully, Nokama gently cleared her throat, attracting the attention of the two Fire beings. "All the spheres are in the ship, Vakama," she reported. "We're ready to go whenever you are.

"Thank you, Nokama," he replied, smiling at her. "I believe it is time for us to go. Thank you again, Norik."

"You are most welcome," the Rahaga replied, bowing deeply to the two Toa. "Good luck on your journey and on the island above."

"Thank you, Norik," Nokama said. "The same to you."

Vakama started walking towards the ship, calling to the other Toa as he did so, "Alright everyone! We're going!"

The Rahaga, Keetongu, and the Toa gathered around the entrance to the airship, trading brief 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks.' Advice was given and 'thank yous' exchanged. Finally, the friends went their separate ways. The Toa went into the airship, and everyone headed toward the bow to wave to the Rahaga and to Keetongu except for Matau, who went to the ship's controls. He sat down and pressed the buttons to release the ship from the docking bay. The cables detached themselves from the bottom of the vessel and as Matau grabbed the steering lever and pulled back, the security claws let go of the ship and retracted back into the Coliseum. The Lhikan II was ready to begin its journey.

Smiling, Matau announced, "Next stop: Mata Nui!" The line of ships slowly began to rise and Matau started to steer the ships toward the Great Barrier. When those not on the ship were out of sight, the Toa turned their gazes to their home, knowing this would be the last time they would see it for a very long while. Still, as sad as it was to think of leaving their home, they were all excited to start their new life on Mata Nui. Everyone was smiling and talking happily until Onewa spotted something. Startled, the Toa of Stone grabbed the rail and leaned forward to get a closer look. Everyone else did the same and even Matau leaned over in his seat to see what the commotion was about. The protodermis that once held the Makuta had been shattered, leaving only an impression of the villain behind.

"The Makuta," Onewa whispered, transfixed by the sight of the empty protodermis shell on the face of the Great Barrier. "He _is_ gone."

"Hah! I told ya!" Matau shouted, turning back to his steering. Onewa slightly rolled his eyes and muttered something about swelled heads, but said nothing.

"Yes, I imagine we'll be seeing the Makuta again very soon," Vakama said, looking darkly at where the villain had last been seen.

"And . . . when we do?" Nokama asked.

"We'll find a way to defeat him," Vakama told her, "because that's what Toa do."

Everyone smiled and agreed with their leader. They would deal with that problem when it came. Against the united Toa Metru, even the Makuta didn't stand a chance.

---------------------

"Matau, can we stop here for a minute?" Vakama asked only a few minutes after the departure.

Matau glanced over, confused. "Why?" he asked. "Did you forget something?"

"You . . . could say that. It won't take long, I promise."

"Alright," Matau relented. Pulling gently on the steering, the ships slowly floated to a stop.

"Thank you," Vakama said before turning to Nuju. "Nuju, can you get me to the top of that pillar right there?"

"Yes. Back down too?"

Vakama smiled. "Yes, if you would."

"Hey, Vakama. What's up there?" Onewa asked, as Nuju and Vakama went outside.

Vakama turned and gave a small, sad smile. "An old friend that I need to thank," he said.

---------------------

"Hey, Onewa, have you seen the fire-spitter?"

Onewa looked up from the tablet he was reading to find Matau standing over him. "Uh . . . no," he replied. "I thought he was on the bridge with you."

"Nope," Matau said shaking his head. "He's not on guard duty either."

"You sure?"

Matau nodded.

"Did you ask Nokama?"

"Yep, she didn't know either. I'm gettin' kinda worried. No one's seen him since he came down from where . . . well . . . " Matau trailed off. Both Toa knew the end of the sentence: to where Turaga Lhikan had died.

Onewa stood up. "Alright, I'll help you search."

"Thanks," Matau said gratefully. "I'm going to search the back areas of the ship. Could you look on the bridge in case he went back there?"

"Sure."

Matau turned to continue his searching when Onewa called him back.

"Hey, Matau, wait a minute!"

"Yeah?"

"If you're here searching, then who's driving?"

The green Toa grinned. "Nuju!" he said.

"Nuju?"

"He was near-closest!"

Onewa's eyes grew big. "Oh boy," he groaned. "Come on! Let's find Vakama quickly and get you driving again before we end up underwater."

---------------------

"Fire-Spitter! Vakama! Vakaaaaaama . . . . Vakama!! Where are you hiding?" Matau took a moment to listen for a response, but only heard his last few calls echo around the main part of the ship, bouncing off the rows and rows of spheres. The space was huge, being both wide and extremely deep; it had to be to fit the entire population of . . . Ta Metru, if Matau remembered correctly. The inhabitants of the other Metrus were in the other ships, being dragged along by cables.

_He couldn't be in one of the other ships, could he? _Matau asked himself, but he quickly dismissed the idea. _Nope, not unless he quick-learned to wind-fly. _"Vakama!" he called, hoping he wouldn't lose his voice anytime soon. He walked a little further on the walkway that ringed the inside of the ships, stopping when he reached the end. "Toa Vakama Metruuuu!!!!"

"Heh. You're not going to leave anytime soon, are you," a voice said from above.

Matau jumped a little bit, looking above him. Retracing his steps the green Toa found another walkway right above his head. Although he couldn't see Vakama he could guess where he was now. Backing up a little more, he jumped up onto the overhang, landing with a loud clang that resonated around the large room. The red Toa was on an outside balcony, leaning on the rail and facing away from Matau.

"Nope, " Matau said, entering through the doorway and leaning on the rail beside Vakama. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thought not," Vakama muttered softly.

Matau turned his gaze to match his friend's. The other ships stood plainly in view, the sun reflecting on their tops, giving off a bright glare. Beyond that was the faint outline of Metru Nui, once glorious, now abandoned.

"So!" Matau started, "What are you doing here?

"I needed to think a bit."

"How did you creep-sneak past everyone? No one saw you leave."

Vakama tapped his mask.

"Oh, right. You frightened-scared us pretty bad. Everyone's trying to seek-find you."

"Are they now."

"Yeah. Didn't you hear me loud-shouting for you?"

"I heard," the red Toa replied. "I just . . . wasn't ready to come back yet."

The two Toa were silent for a bit, Matau occasionally glancing at his friend. Finally, Matau broke the silence. "I know I'm probably not first on your list of friends to confide in, but if there's something on your mind . . . Well, I'm here for you, Vakama." The Toa of Air stood and stretched. "Well, I better go and speak-tell everyone that you're okay-fine." He turned to leave, but Vakama's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Matau?"

Matau turned and came back. "Yeah, Fire-Spitter?"

"I . . . I-I'd like to say I'm sorry," Vakama blurted. "For everything. For betraying everyone, for burning the Great Temple, for being a bad leader, for―"

"Hey, hey!!" Matau interrupted. "Now that's no way to speak-talk. Everyone makes mistakes, even me occasionally."

"But you don't understand!" Vakama said suddenly, spinning around to face Matau. "I tried to kill you! I _wanted _to _kill_ you!"

"Well, you wouldn't be the first. I'm pretty sure that Nuju wanted to kill me too at times!" the green Toa said, trying to cheer up his friend. But he wasn't being very successful.

Tears were starting to run down Vakama's Kanohi Huna. "You're not taking me seriously," he accused.

Matau sighed. "I'm taking you dark-seriously, Vakama. But you're obsessing. Do you want to kill me now?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Are you going to betray us to Makuta?"

"I'd never do that!" Vakama yelled.

"And you're going to try your best to lead us well, right?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, what's the problem?"

Vakama blinked and thought about Matau's last statement. Meanwhile, Matau continued.

"Exactly. Now, you said you were sorry and we said we forgive you. If you mean it, so do we. So, if you need to deep-think, I'll leave you. Just quick-return when you're done."

The Toa of Fire smiled and nodded, wiping at his eyes. "Thank you, Matau," he said a bit shakily. "I'll be back in a bit. I'm going to apologize later tonight so I'm going to think over what I'm going to say to everyone."

Matau nodded and grinned, putting an arm around Vakama and clanking fists with his brother. He then turned to go but stopped short. Vakama's eyes widened and his mask turned a deep shade of red. Standing in the doorway was the rest of the Toa Metru, all of them smiling.

"No need to apologize," Onewa said, walking over and putting his arm heavily on Vakama's shoulders. "We've already forgiven you. You just need to forgive yourself."

"Why, Onewa. I do believe that is the most sentimental thing you've ever said," said Whenua, following the Toa of Stone out onto the balcony.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'sappy'," Matau said. "How long were you guys sneak-listening?"

"We weren't trying to eavesdrop," Nuju replied.

"We heard a crash and thought that maybe one of the spheres had come loose," Nokama explained. "When we came to investigate we found you two instead."

"We only heard a line or two," the brown Toa assured. "Just enough to know why Vakama here disappeared on us."

"Quick-stop! Who's driving?" This question came from Matau, who was suddenly staring hard at Nuju. Nuju visibly stiffened as he turned to the Toa of Air. "No one's driving??" Matau asked, suddenly running off towards the bridge, Nuju not far behind.

"We were all looking for Vakama!" Nuju said.

"Augh! You star-gazers! I told you not to move from that seat under any circumstance until I quick-returned!"

"I couldn't drive it anyway!"

"You can ride a Gukku bird, but you can't drive a simple ship?"

The two voices were soon lost among the spheres as the Toa ran further towards the bridge.

"I better go and help," Whenua said. "Onewa, Nokama, you both better come too."

"See ya later, fire-spitter!" Onewa said, leaving with Whenua at a much slower pace than the previous two. Nokama hesitated for a moment, then gave a small wave accompanied with a smile, and left Vakama alone

_"Vakama?"_

The red Toa jumped and spun around to find the person he least expected to see.

"Toa Lhikan!" Vakama said, staring at the faint outline of his hero. "This is another vision?"

_"Of a kind,"_ Lhikan said, his voice, like his image, faint and blurry. He walked over to stand in front of Vakama. _"It's more of an unofficial visit."_

"Just a short one, I'm guessing."

_"Yes. And, I'm afraid, also the last."_

"The . . . last?" the young Toa asked.

_"Yes, it's time for us all to move on, including me." _Lhikan smiled and put a hand on the younger Toa's shoulder. _"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am. You and your team have battled against the most fearsome villain you'll ever encounter: yourselves. And you, Vakama, have come out triumphant. Not many Toa can boast that. Now I know that the Matoran's safety are in the best hands I could have chosen. You'll be a great leader." _The hero backed away, slowly starting to fade. _"May the heart of Metru Nui live forever!"_

Then, Lhikan, the hero of Metru Nui, was gone.

For a moment, the silence was overwhelming. Then the birds started to sing again and the lapping of waves from the sea reached Vakama's ears. "Thank you, Lhikan," he whispered, feeling more peaceful than he could remember. "For everything. You won't be forgotten." Then he turned and headed towards the bridge, full of new confidence. He wanted to be with his team when they reached their new home.

---------------------

Nokama lazily swung her legs back and forth, crossing her arms on the railing and resting her head on her arms. Sitting on the walkway near the bridge she could clearly hear her brothers in the control room, but it was muffled enough to give her some silence in which to think. But she really wasn't thinking of anything in particular. Her legs swinging back and forth, Nokama realized that, more than anything, she was bored. Really, _really_, bored.

Nokama's legs paused their continuing pattern as the sound of someone coming up the stairs to the bridge interrupted them. Vakama came running up, looking much happier than when Nokama had last seen him. She said so out loud.

"You look happier."

Vakama paused on the stairway, turned, and gave the Water Toa a big smile. "Oh, Nokama! Um, yes, I'm much happier. Why are you out here alone, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nuju and Matau are giving each other lectures on the meaning of 'responsibility.' I decided to leave before things got out of hand."

"Ah. Well then, if you don't mind, I'll think I'll join you."

"Please do," Nokama invited, patting the space next to her. Still smiling, Vakama completed his journey up the stairs, then took a left and sat next to the blue Toa.

"So, did the thinking help?" Nokama asked.

"Yes, monumentally," Vakama replied. "Though, it was the vision that really helped."

"A vision?" asked Nokama, intrigued.

"I saw Toa Lhikan."

"What did he say? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all," the Fire Toa assured, smiling. "He said it was time for all of us to move on and that he was proud of what we did. That he was proud of _me_. I just feel so . . . " He laughed. "It's so hard to describe! I should be sad right now, because I know I'm never going to see Lhikan again. But I'm not! I'm . . . I'm happy! _Really_ happy. And I . . . I feel confident. Like I could take on the whole world and win."

Nokama smiled. "Well, self confidence is always good. Just don't let it change you too much."

The red Toa laughed. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Good. I'd hate for you to get a swelled head like M―—" Nokama bit her tongue, surprised at herself. She hadn't meant to say anything negative about the Toa of Air, but that had just slipped.

"Like . . . Matau?" Vakama finished.

The Toa of Water shrugged, not wanting to admit her degrading comment, but knowing lying would be useless.

"I won't tell him you said anything," the Fire Toa assured.

"You sound almost happy that I said that," she accused.

This time, Vakama was the one who shrugged. "Maybe I am," he confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, because that means you don't think he's perfect."

Laughing, Nokama replied, "_No one_ is perfect."

"Then you don't believe that there's a perfect someone out there for you?"

She turned towards her companion who was calmly staring at the spheres across from him. "That's quite a change of subject," she commented. "But I do believe in soul mates, if that's what you're asking."

He nodded, apparently deep in thought.

"Do you?" she asked back.

"I think so, yes," he replied. "Or at least, the concept of 'true love.' Which, uh, reminds me." He turned to face Nokama fully and she saw a small flicker of the old doubt in his eyes. "I've been meaning to talk to you about the, um, proposal incident in the Coliseum."

"Oh, the proposal. What about it?"

"I'm sorry if it was . . . offensive, in anyway," said Vakama. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have asked. Uh, I mean, wait, no . . ." He closed his eyes and sort of slapped himself. "That didn't come out like I meant it to," he mumbled. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "What I meant was I wouldn't have asked at that precise moment if I had been myself. But . . ."

"But . . ." Nokama encouraged, heart pounding hard in her chest.

Vakama opened his eyes again. "I-I did mean it, with all my heart. And I would ask the question again in a moment, if I thought you'd say yes. Because . . . because I care about you, more than words can express, and I would do anything for you, and . . . and I . . . I love you. I needed to tell you that before my new found confidence wore off," he finished. He then exhaled heavily, dropping his head and turning back towards the spheres.

For a few moments Nokama couldn't breath, partly out of shock and partly because the the acrobatics that her heart was performing. _He loves me? Really loves me? _When breath came back to her, Nokama smiled and asked, "Truly?"

The Fire Toa turned and nodded. "Truly."

"Say it again."

Vakama looked a little surprised, but obliged. "I love you, Nokama." He was even more surprised when Nokama threw herself forward, hugging him tightly.

"Good!" she exclaimed, half laughing. "Because I love you too, Vakama!"

After the initial shock wore off, Vakama starting laughing too, and hugged the blue Toa back.

"So when's the wedding?"

Nokama and Vakama turned to find Onewa standing at the bridge doorway, looking very amused.

"You should really stop listening in to my private conversations," Vakama scolded, letting go of the Toa of Water.

The Stone Toa shrugged. "Yeah, I probably should. So anyway, you guys are getting married, aren't you? I mean, you proposed and everything."

"I, uh, never gave an answer," said Nokama.

"Well, then give him one. I need something to do and organizing a wedding doesn't sound too bad."

"Who said we were getting married right away? Besides, organizing a wedding takes weeks and we have more important things to do."

"We don't even have a Turaga to marry us," Vakama added.

"Well, I think I heard that a ship's captain can marry a couple," mused Onewa. "But, who's the captain?" He turned and headed back towards the bridge, calling to his team mates, "Hey, guys, who's the captain of the ship?"

"Do we need one?" Nuju asked.

"Ooo! I'll be the captain!" offered Matau.

"Wouldn't it be Vakama? He's our leader," Whenua said.

"I'm the one steer-driving, I should be captain!"

"I suppose it'd be Vakama, but he's the one getting married," Onewa explained.

"Married?"

"Really?" asked Nuju.

Vakama shook his head, smiling, and turned to Nokama. "I'd better go and stop this before it gets too out of hand," he said.

"You do that," Nokama said. "I'll stay out here until things calm down."

The Fire Toa nodded and stood. "Oh, before I forget," he mumbled. He reached behind him and pulled out a mask. "This is yours."

Nokama took the mask as Vakama held it down to her. She smiled as the familiar replica of her Kanohi Rau stared back at her. "Thank you."

"No problem." With that the Toa of Fire walked onto the bridge, saying, "No one said anything about getting married right away!"

"But you proposed."

"Can I still be captain?"

The door closed behind him and Nokama once more had a chance to think. This time, she had plenty to think about: how to awaken the Matoran, how to build Ga-Koro, Vakama's proposal, and when they would see Metru Nui again. A wedding might be in her future somewhere and there was a possibility that the Makuta might attack their new home. _There's so much responsibility, so much to do._ Nokama stood up as a crash resonated from the bridge, followed by a surprised and angry cry, shaking her head. _But for now_, she thought, _I'll just concentrate on trying to keep my brother's from killing each other. The real problems can wait until we reach home._

---------------------

_"I was right. Makuta would follow us here and threaten to cast our new world and all who came to call it home into everlasting shadow. It was in those days I discovered that our destinies are not written in stone, we have to find them for ourselves. I found mine. Now it is time for you to make new legends, for this is the way of the Bionicle."_

- Author's Note: The last paragraph is the last few lines from the movie Web of Shadows. I'd like to thank everyone for being so kind and taking time to review this story. A big thanks to everyone! I'd like to know what you thought of the ending. So, any last reviews?-


End file.
